Nibble
by Chuquita
Summary: For Veggie, the unthinkable has happened. During the fight with Bebi, Goku had accidentally bitten the ouji on the
1. Uke?

**Author's Note: Warning! This fic is rated PG for situations caused due to bitten limbs. If anything bothers you during the fic, please click the back button on your browser. Thank You! - Chuquita**

**Also, this story takes place just after Bebi's been defeated. We'll return to the timeline's present in the next fic.**

1:15 PM 11/5/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: _-from dbgt ep #55 "Bulma's Actions! The Vegeta Project!"_

_Veggie: (runs out to the deck and jumps off into the air)_

_Bulma: Vegeta wait!_

_Veggie: We can't let Kakarrotto fight alone, I'll go help him..._

_Bulma: Wait!_

_Veggie: What is it?_

_Bulma: You think you can beat him, huh?_

_Veggie: What did you say?_

_Bulma: Listen Vegeta, I have thought about it._

_(Earthquake shakes the building)_

_Veggie: (suddenly sitting in a chair holding his hands onto a machine with numbers quickly moving up past 270) This sort of_

_training... (straining in pain as the numbers reach 300) Kuso...this is ssj4? Kakarrotto, I hate you for your unlimited_

_power... (bursts into ssj1 once it hits 350) YAAAAAAAHHHHH-- (machine explodes) (Veggie dizzily walks off in ssj, then_

_powers down and hits the floor stomach-first, woozy) When did we have such a wide difference?_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: Well... (pulls out list)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Must you count them?

Chuquita: Welcome to the fic everyone! (grins) This is number #96!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: We're having a countdown to fic #100.

Vegeta: (shifts around uneasily at the mention of fic #100) Ohhhhhh...

Goku: (smiles) Aw come on Veggie, its not that bad!

Vegeta: (flatly) Says the person who gets to play the hero in it.

Goku: ?

Chuquita: Anyways, as some of you may have noticed, we've semi-time-traveled again. This oneshot begins shortly after

"Chomp!" ends.

Vegeta: Why **did** we skip from the future to the present to the future again?

Chuquita: (smiles embarassingly) I wanted to get the Halloween Special out around Halloween, and if I'd have gone directly

to this one then that one would be off by a week.

Vegeta: (enlightened) Ah...

Chuquita: Anyways, this little oneshot is about Veggie trying to equalize the nibble Goku accidentally gave him during the

battle with Bebi. (points to gt ep 29)

Vegeta: (shudders) Baka episode...

Chuquita: Hee— at least you can't blame it on me. Goku biting your arm and breaking the skin was one of the gt-writers

ideas, and that said person would probably be impossible for you to find.

Vegeta: (sighs) That is true... (narrows his eyes) ..however if I ever did find the person who decided Kakarrotto should bite

me and therefore allow millions of kaka-germs to flood my system...

Goku: (pats Veggie on the shoulder) There there, Veggie.

Chuquita: (points to the little ouji) Veggie only has until the next full moon to return the 'favor' or else he'll be trapped

as an uke forever!

Vegeta: A very scary prospect indeed. (shudders at the thought and rubs his left arm)

Chuquita: Also, Budoukai 3 will be coming out soon!

Goku: (excitedly) It comes out here the 17th! (smiles) That's a Wednesday.

Chuquita: I put $5 down to reserve a copy, but I have yet to get my free gift cuz they were out when I got there.

Vegeta: And that would be...

Chuquita: Um, a mini-manga-dbz-book, a dvd, and a big-headed Brolli figurine.

Goku: Big-headed big meanie... (glares off into the distance and hugs Veggie protectively)

Vegeta: ACK! (cheeks flush red)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) He's not here now.

Goku: (calms down) Oh. (lets go of Veggie)

Vegeta: (gasping for air) ▫Whew▫!

Chuquita: In addition to what's happening to Veggie, there's also a Piccolo side-story that sorta preludes to what happens in

the Evil Shenlong eps; Dende is also involved in the side-story.

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Really?

Chuquita: Yeah, I found it strange how even though Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo are all so close to Shenlong that none of

them were used in the saga. (grins) So once I get to that parody after the Super 17 one, the three of them will be involved!

Goku: :)

Chuquita: (happily) One more thing before we go! Maria Nomad (formerly known as Maria Cline) has a fic involving the cast

called "The Legend of Vegchi" which can be found at www. fanfiction. net / s / 1952894 / 1 / . (nervous laugh) I mentioned it

on da a while ago but forgot to mention it here. Sorry 'bout that.

Goku: (chirps) That story is a one-shot as well!

Chuquita: Yup! And now onto the fic!

dl

/dl

Summary: For Veggie, the unthinkable has happened. During the fight with Bebi, Goku had accidentally bitten the ouji on the arm! Now he must find a way to bite Goku back before the next full moon or else he'll be trapped as an uke forever! Will Veggie be able to go through with it, and furthermore, will Chi-Chi let him? And what happens when Brolli finds out about all this? Meanwhile Dende's reaching namekian puberty, causing the dragonballs to temporarily crack and other strange yet random phenomena to occur. Can Piccolo get the young guardian through this without cracking up? Find out!

dl

/dl

Chuquita: And by "cracking up", I mean bursting into laughter, not going crazy.

Vegeta: (is now rubbing his left arm vigorously) I fear for my own particular plight.

Goku: (smiles warmly) Aw Veggie don't worry, its gonna be alright.

Vegeta: (nervous laugh) HA!

Goku: ?

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Veggie's Worst Nightmare l FIX IT! l Videogame Bets l Seme l Getting out of Work! Trunks's Plot l To Bite or not to Bite? Veggie's Predicament l Blue? l**

* * *

" Ahh....AAAAHHHHHHhhh... " Vegeta stared at his left arm in panic as he sat there on the bathroom floor. 

" Vegeta? " Bulma's voice called from downstairs, " Are you oh-kay up there? "

The little ouji continued to hyperventilate as he heard the sound of feet climbing up a staircase in the back of his

mind. The kaka-germs....in his body..so many of them, multiplying and altering his mind and body to inact their wicked deeds.

Vegeta gulped, " Oh GOD...they've been in there for over a WEEK and I just figured it out NOW!? " he groaned.

" Hey there. " Bulma peeked her head out into the doorway, " I heard you scream, is everything alright? "

" Kakarrotto bit me. " he held his arm out to show her and looked away, still in shock.

" Ohhh, is that all. " Bulma smiled, taking his arm, " Well don't worry I'll just get something to help clean the

wound and a bandaid to seal it. "

" ... " the ouji sweatdropped, " You really don't remember, do you? "

" Remember what? "

" What happens when one saiyajin is biten by another! By accidentally biting my arm and breaking the skin he's sent

millions of kaka-germs into my bloodstream! Kaka-germs that can alter and morph my mind and body to their creator's own

strongest desires! That makes us partially-bonded! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" !? " Bulma froze in place.

" ...and it also makes me his uke. " the ouji grumbled, then shook his right fist, " And I cannot allow myself to be

trapped as Kakarrotto's mushy, gi-wearing little uke for the rest of my days! " he shuddered, upset and sniffling, " Just

LOOK at it! " he held up part of the gi he'd torn off seconds earlier, " I put it on this morning BY MY OWN FREE WILL! " the

ouji chucked the gi to the ground and started pacing back and forth in panic.

" Vegeta--- "

" And this is just the START! The next thing you know I'm going to be inviting him here to have platonic sleepovers

with me! And to take walks in the park, and go on mushy little picnics on the beach and fish together and **bathe** together

and AAUGHH!! " Vegeta clutched his hands on either side of his head, " I CAN'T DO THIS!! " his tail fur stood on-end in

fright, " I DON'T WANT TO BE KAKARROTTO'S UKE THIS IS EXACTLY THE SORT OF THING I'VE BEEN TRYING TO **AVOID** EVER SINCE I

FIRST GOT INVOLVED WITH HIM!!! " he wailed in terror.

Bulma bit her lip, worried, " What if we just find a way to suck the germs out of your body? "

" ? " Vegeta paused and looked over at her, " You can do that? "

She smiled, " Sure! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You can't do that, can you. " Vegeta frowned tiredly as he lay on the operating table while Bulma typed rapidly

on her computer, " It's been two hours. "

" ▫tap▫tap▫tap▫tap▫tap▫ "

" ...Bulma? "

" ▫tap▫tap▫tap▫ "

" Bulma? " the ouji partly sat up.

" Heh... " she smirked, then lept out of her chair and ontop of it, " I'VE GOT IT! "

" Really?! " Vegeta grinned, almost disbelieving it.

" Yup! " Bulma smiled, " Its quite simple really. Here. " she pressed a button and a large device lowered above the

ouji. It was two times larger than the operating table and had a flat metal base to it.

" It looks like a gigantic iron. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Nonsense! This machine is one of my pet projects, which is why I haven't really named it yet. " Bulma started,

" Infact it was specifically designed as an alternative to that Peasant-Repel I created a while back. "

" An, alternative? " the ouji said, intregued.

" Of course. As more time passes and Son-kun himself gets stronger, his germs get stronger as well. I calculated

their rate of growth against the current formula. " her expression grew concerned, " Ten years from now the kaka-germs

power will eclipse that of the repel, and since I'll be getting up their in age in a decade or so I need to develop either

a stronger formula now while my mind is still sharp or create an alternative to it altogether. " Bulma explained.

" ... " Vegeta stared at her, impressed. He sweatdropped, " And you were going to tell me about all this WHEN--? "

" Hahaha, it sorta just slipped my mind. " she laughed, embarassed, " Hey I've been busy Vegeta. Not nearly as much

as back when I was Capsule Corp President but I still do a lot of work and attend meetings and such. "

" ▫Tug▫...▫tug▫.....▫tug▫... " the sound of something being dragged off was heard in the background.

Bulma and Vegeta watched it for a moment. The figure struggled with the large rectangular-box-like object, then

suddenly tripped and fell over, taking it down with him.

" ▫BLAM▫! "

The duo cringed. A bright yellow light burst from beneath the box and the figure picked it up and held it over his

head, revealing himself.

" ▫Whew▫. " he sighed in relief.

" Well if it isn't the current Capsule Corp President. " Vegeta smirked.

" HUH!? " Trunks looked over at them.

" Trunks, where are you going with that box? " Bulma asked him, " And why are you in your street clothes, I thought

you had a meeting at 2:15pm? "

Vegeta looked over at her oddly.

Bulma held out a pda and laughed nervously, " Scheduling...is a hard habit to break. "

" I noticed. " the ouji sweatdropped.

" Well, ah, I'll be going now! " Trunks waved, dashing up the stairs wearing his large dark-green t-shirt and jeans.

" ? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him.

" --to my meeting! Yeah! " he grinned cheesily, then turned around and ran up the remaining stairs. The door closed

behind him.

Bulma sighed and folded her arms, " Sometimes I really don't think he wants that job. "

" Then lets just have another who does. " Vegeta smirked from the operating table.

She looked over at him incrediously, " Vegeta we can't do THAT! "

" Why not. " the ouji blinked.

" VEGETA I'M 56 YEARS OLD! " Bulma exclaimed.

" ...and? "

She stared at the ouji, gawking, " Vegeta that's too old for me to be having children! Either way I couldn't if I

wanted to. I'm impotent! "

" You--when did THIS happen?! " Vegeta gasped, shocked.

" About 10 years ago. " she said flatly.

" ...oh. " he blinked.

" Now, let's change the subject, shall we? " Bulma said, trying to regain her previous cheerfulness, " I want you

to lay perfectly still while I throw this lever, alright? "

" What will you throwing that lever accomplish? " Vegeta asked, curious.

" Oh, the machine above you is designed to seperate the kaka-germs from your genetic structure. This machine will,

in essence, suck the kaka-germs out of your body through your pours and up onto its base. " she happily explained.

" That sounds like it'll hurt. "

" Nonsense! You'll merely feel a small draft. " Bulma nodded, then pulled the lever.

Instantly Vegeta felt his body being tugged upward. He suddenly felt a rush of cold wind and squinted his eyes shut

in pain, " WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! " a huge wave of red dots hurtled upward into the air and slammed into the base of the

machine while squiggling around in confusion and panic. Bulma smiled and turned the lever back down. Vegeta panted as he felt

his heart racing from the experiance.

" Feeling better? " Bulma looked over at him.

The ouji slowly opened his eyes, " That felt HORRIBLE! " he gawked, still shaking.

" Ah, but it did the trick, didn't it? " she pointed upward.

Vegeta glanced in that direction to see the kaka-germs stuck on the object above. His jaw hung open at the sheer

number of them, " ...how LONG did Kakarrotto have his TEETH in me! "

" Don't be silly. There weren't nearly as many when they first entered your body. They simply multiplied over the

course of the week. "

" If that's how many there can be created inside me within one WEEK....I shudder to think what a YEARS-WORTH would

look like. "

" Ah ha ha ha ha...I'd rather not imagine. " Bulma laughed nervously, then went back to her computer. She hit a

button, causing the kaka-germs pressed against the machine to instantly disintegrate, " There. You're kaka-germ free! "

Vegeta sat up and smirked, " Forgive me for I was wrong to ever doubt your genius. " he clasped his hands together.

" Aww. " Bulma smiled, " Now before you go I want to take one more look to see if there's any remaining germs. "

" Alright. Fire away! " Vegeta said proudly as he layed back onto the operating table.

" ▫Checking germ levels now▫. " the computer announced as a scan came up from under Vegeta as if he were lying ontop

of a copying machine or a scanner, " ▫Scanning complete▫. Kaka-germ level, 20 percent. "

Vegeta's eyes widened to two huge black blobs of fear.

" WHAT?! " Bulma shouted at her computer as she sat up and stared at it in shock. The kaka-germ level was slowly

beginning to rise again, " What's going on.. " she whispered to herself, then noticed the clump of kaka-germs multiplying

centered in the ouji's left arm. Bulma magnified the image on the screen, " Oh you have to be kidding me. Of course it makes

sense that's the only logical explination. "

" What's wrong? " Vegeta asked cautiously.

" Nothing! Nothing! Just a minor glitch I'll have it fixed in a couple of hours no problem! " Bulma lied, smiling at

him, then turned back to the computer, _::Oh God...if what I suspect is true then there's no way to stop them!::_ the look of

fear reappeared on her face, " Vegeta...why don't you go see how Son-kun is doing, maybe he can figure something out. " she

said while keeping her attention on the screen.

" Umm, oh-kay. " Vegeta hopped down and headed up the stairs. He looked back at her, uneasy, then left.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Pow▫Pow▫ ▫pow▫pow▫pow▫! " the sounds of a videogame came several feet away from the couch where Vejitto and

Gogeta sat as they watched the two players attack each other.

" 5 bucks on Giru! " Gogeta waved a 5 dollar bill in the air.

A small vein bulged on Pan's forehead, " Some Uncles you are. " she sweatdropped and continued to play.

" I don't mean to be mean, its just that he's got a better winning-record than you. " Gogeta pointed out.

" Ooh, what's this? The scent of delicious lunch-related goods? " Vejitto sniffed the gigantic backpack sitting

next to the couch. He reached inside and pulled out a lunch-box. The portara fusion opened it, " Alright! A fish-hoagie,

cheese-doodles, AND a pepsi! "

" You can't have that that's my lunch! " Pan whipped around to face him.

" ▫Ka-POW▫! " an explosion occured behind her on-screen.

" Player 2 Wins. Player 2 Wins. "

Vejitto and Pan turned back to the screen to see Giru doing a little victory dance reminiscent of a football player

who had just scored a touchdown.

" WOO-HOO! I win 5 dollars! " Gogeta chirped excitedly.

" No fair! He distracted me with his lunchtime urges! " Pan pointed to Vejitto, who was now halfway through the

hoagie. The portara fusion stared at the others blankly.

" Can I have some? " Gogeta asked.

" Sure! " Vejitto held it out.

" Fine, just let me have the other stuff. " the demi-demi-saiyajin took the cheese-doodles and pepsi, " I'll go make

myself a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. I don't like fish anyway. " she said happily as she got up and headed for the

kitchen.

" ▫GASP!▫ "

" ▫GASP!▫ " both fusions gasped at once.

Pan looked over to see they were both now 10 feet away from her and holding their fists up over their mouths.

" You don't like FISH? " Vejitto said, shocked.

" But you are related to Kaasan, how is that POSSIBLE? " Gogeta added.

" Is it that big of a deal? "

" No, not really. " Vejitto shrugged it off as he and Gogeta calmed back down. Gogeta nodded contently.

" Hey does this mean we can have the sandwiches Onna makes for you every time you come over? " Gogeta asked, raising

his hand.

" As long as they're fish, yeah. "

" HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered and took a bite of his half of the sandwich.

" Ohhhh... " a confused little sigh came from the hallway as Vegeta closed the door to the lab and waddled down the

hallway in his boxers.

" Mommy! How are you! " Vejitto smiled, then saw the expression on his face, " Mommy? " he said with more concern in

his voice.

" Kakarrotto's ukefied me. " Vegeta held out his left arm, nerveshot.

The fusions gasped in unison a second time.

" What's an uke? " Pan raised her hand.

" If you have to ask you don't need to know. " Vegeta shuddered at the sight of his arm, then paused, " Waitaminute

what are you doing here? You don't live here and the party ended hours ago! "

" I don't have a ps2 at home and I just found out what an entire year's worth of homework makeup work looks like. "

she flung open the top to her overstuffed backpack and hundreds of papers instantly shot out of it like fireworks, then

fluttered to the ground.

" Snowflakes. " Vejitto observed as he and Gogeta watched the papers fall.

" Well, now that my bet's over and we've eaten a tasty snack...wanna go outside? " Gogeta asked Vejitto.

" Yeah! " the portara fusion grinned, following him out to the backdoor, " OH! Mommy! " they both stopped, " Do you

need any help or support? " he offered.

" We don't mind comforting you, Toussan. " Gogeta offered as well.

" No I'm...I'm fine. " Vegeta said, sweating, " I'm just, I'm just going to go get dressed and then see Kakarrotto

about my new "mark". " he then folded his arms, " Afterall he has some explaining to do after all this. "

" Oh-kay. " Vejitto said, then watched the ouji hover upwards into the air and head into his room, " Poor Mommy, I

hope he's alright. "

" Toussan'll be fine. He's strong! He can take anything, even a bite! " Gogeta chriped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Goku fluffed the pillows on his bed. He stood back and glanced around his room with pride.

His cheeks flushed pink, " Heehee. " he whipped around and flopped onto his bed, belly-up, " ▫SIGH▫! "

" Goku-san, lunch time! " Chi-Chi poked her head in his room and gasped. Two pillows on Goku's bed, two pairs of

slippers infront of said bed--one pair smaller than the other, and two fleece blankets--one which read "Kakay" and the other

"Veggie", " ... " Chi-Chi twitched, " Is there something I should know? "

" Hmm? " Goku glanced over at her with a warm smile on his face, " Chi-chaaan. " he said sweetly.

" Aww. " she clasped her hands together, walking up to him, " What's with all the Ouji-related stuff? " she

demanded.

" Veggie's comin' over Chi-chan! " Goku said happily.

" How can you tell that? His ki's at Capsule Corp and has been there all day. " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then narrowed

her eyes at the bed before her, " Or HAS he? " she ripped the sheets off to expose...a Vegeta plushie, " ... "

" Hello there! " Goku picked up the plushie and gave it a hug.

" ▫Squeak▫! " the Vegeta-plushie squeaked adorably.

Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out in disgust.

" Anyways, I can tell Veggie's comin over because I can feel him. " Goku nodded contently.

" You mean sense him. "

" Nope! Anybody can **sense** Veggie. But ever since the nibble I can FEEL Veggie. " he said warmly, " And it feels

**so GOOD**. Aw Veggie—— "

" What NIBBLE! " Chi-Chi snapped.

" OOP! " Goku gasped, slapping his hands over his mouth.

" Goku-san.. " she said warningly.

" NOTHING. " Goku said loudly, then recovered his mouth.

" You better not be lying. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him this time.

" ... " the larger saiyajin started to nervously sweat.

" Goku-san. "

He pulled the covers up over his head.

" GOKU! "

" ▫DING▫DONG▫! "

" VEGGIE! " the large saiyajin practically exploded out from under his sheets and rushed to the front door.

" Hey! Stop avoiding the question on me! " Chi-Chi ran after him, " It's liable to make me believe something IS

seriously wrong with you! " she screeched to a halt a foot from the door Goku was about to open.

" Hn.. " Vegeta shifted uncomfortably as he stood before the front door to the Son home. His left arm was tingling

again and his legs and feet were sweating insatiably beneath his pants and boots, _::How am I going to phrase this..?_

_"Oh Kakarrotto, close your eyes and hold out your arm and I'll give you a big surprise." No. "Kakarrotto, may I please_

_return the purely-platonic favor you placed on me last week?" No. "Kakarrotto if I don't inflict a bitewound onto your arm_

_within the next three weeks my body and mind will morph into some mushy uke-ish form of which I'll have no escape!" No,_

_Kakarrotto likes "mushy"::_ " Hm indeed. " Vegeta folded his arms and nodded.

" Heehee. "

The ouji opened his eyes to see Goku's head peeking out the doorway just a foot away from him.

" Hi. " the larger saiyajin waved.

" ACK! " Vegeta jumped backwards.

" I KNEW you were coming Veggie! " he clasped his hands together with joy, then looked over his shoulder, " Toldja,

Chi-chan. "

" Ask him what he wants. " Chi-Chi said from behind Goku.

" Little Veggie what do you want? " Goku asked happily.

_::I want to sink my teeth into that arm of yours and prevent myself from turning into your uke!!! ▫Insert grab_

_Kakarotto's arm and courageously bite down▫:: _Vegeta smirked to himself, then grabbed Goku's arm and held it up to his face

only to freeze in place, His face turned bright red and his left arm began to shudder as if it were going to faint merely by

holding onto Goku's.

" Come little Veggie, let's go inside! " Goku picked Vegeta up by the back of his blue tank-top and carried him

inside.

" Ohhh, you're bringing him in HERE now? " Chi-Chi groaned.

" What's wrong with that? "

" I thought we could just answer whatever question he had and then get on with our quiet peaceful lunch without any

Ouji-involvement. " she folded her arms, then twitched to see Goku had sat down on the couch and plopped Vegeta on his lap.

He glomped the little ouji from behind.

Vegeta shakily pulled a bottle of peasant-repel out and sprayed himself with it, " ▫Whew▫... " he sighed.

" So, how's Veggie doin? " a lump plopped onto Vegeta's head from behind.

The ouji felt all the kaka-germs in his stomach purr in unison. He grabbed said body part and shook it wildly,

disorienting the germs and causing the purring to stop, " Oh, fine. " Vegeta said casually, " Say Kakarrotto, I was wondering

if I could speak to you in, private. "

Goku looked over to his left to see Chi-Chi standing there behind the couch sending death-glares over Goku's shoulder

at the little ouji on his lap. The large saiyajin sweatdropped, " Chi-chan you're making Veggie uncomfortable. "

" Good. He shouldn't BE comfortable on your LAP. " she narrowed her eyes at Vegeta.

" ? " the smaller saiyajin looked down to see where he was. Vegeta bit his tongue to avoid letting out a scream as he

slid effortlessly off Goku's thighs and onto the couch cushion beside him, _::I didn't even NOTICE that?!::_ he shouted at

himself, _::How could I NOT have noticed that!::_

" Cuz of the nibble? " Goku grinned over at him.

" WHAT?! "

" WHAT!! " Vegeta and Chi-Chi yelped.

" ... " Goku sat up straight and stared out across the room with a blank look on his face.

" You KNOW what you DID?! " Vegeta gawked, backing up on while still on the couch.

" What did he DO! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, confused.

" Kakarrotto, I can't speak of this topic while Onna is the room. " Vegeta said thoughtfully, " Would you mind

teleporing us somewhere where it'll be just the two of us? " he smirked while making sure Chi-Chi was still watching out of

the corner of his eye. She was, and she was fuming. Vegeta grinned.

" You got it Veggie! " Goku grabbed Vegeta by the left arm. Vegeta let out a strangled noise at his left arm being

touched like that and he could've sworn he blacked out for the first couple seconds of being teleported from the living room

to Goku's room, " Here we are! "

The ouji yanked his arm away, " You can't touch that arm its temporarily sensitive to all that surrounds it! "

" Sorry Veggie. " the larger saiyajin twiddled his fingers.

Vegeta looked around Goku's room and noticed the new additions. He gulped at the sight of the additional pillow on

Goku's bed, " Well, looks like you're already beginning to be affected by the current one-sided-ness of that "nibble" of

yours. " he sweatdropped.

" Huh? "

" That BITE you gave me during your battle with Bebi! Don't you have any idea what you've DONE?! " Vegeta said,

starting to feel the anxiety whelming up again, " Didn't I give you an entire speech on oujis and oujos!! How could you NOT

remember! "

" I remember, but you never said anything about biting people, Veggie. " Goku shook his head.

The little ouji folded his arms and searched through his photographic memory for that point in time. He quickly ran

through it, then paused and let out a gasp, " I...I didn't mention it. I talked about the bond but I never told him how its

CREATED! " Vegeta wailed, grabbing either side of his head in shock, " AARG! How could I have been so VAGUE!! "

" Veggie oh-kay? " Goku asked, concerned.

" No Kakarrotto...Veggie is not oh-kay. " the ouji took his hands off the sides of his head and grabbed onto the

larger saiyajin's orange gi shirt, " By biting me and releasing your kaka-germs into my body's internal system you've

half-platonic-oujo'd yourself!!!

" GASP! " Goku put his hands up over his mouth.

Chi-Chi, who had her ear to the other side of the door, stood there in shock.

" Being the biter, you will not experiance any oujo-like tendencies at all. Infact in an uneven bond such as this you

are more likely to become overprotective than in need of protection. "

" ...that's good, right? " he smiled.

" OF COURSE NOT! " Vegeta's face turned bright red, " However that is not the gravest part of this situation. My very

sanity and state of mind are at stake due to the injection of your kaka-germs. "

Chi-Chi calmed down and her eyes widened in curiousity.

The little ouji grabbed each of Goku's hands and looked up at him with a serious expression on his face,

" Kakarrotto, unless you allow me to level off this accidentally-created and purely-platonic bond, the partial one you

created will by the next full moon completely engulf my mind and send my spiraling off into the mushy, frilly, pink-saturated

land of Uke-dom! " the level of panic in Vegeta's voice rose over the course of his explaination.

" WAHHH! " Chi-Chi fell over.

" Uke? " Goku tilted his head, confused, " Veggie what's an uke? "

" I can't tell you. "

" But--? "

" I can tell you, however, that it is a terrifying place in which I would be unable to fully control myself and

collapse to your every delight and Kaka-ish whim. " Vegeta looked away.

" Oh-kay. " Goku chirped.

" That wasn't an offer! " the ouji sweatdropped.

" So...an uke is somebody who wants to make you happy? " the larger saiyajin wagged his tail, " It sounds **nice,**

Veggie. "

" IT'S NOT NICE! " he yelped, " You wouldn't like having an uke at all Kakarrotto trust me! " Vegeta frantically

waved his arms in the air, " Besides, you know how I feel about having control over as much of my life as I possibly can. "

" Yup! Little Veggie just luvs to be incharge! " Goku grinned.

" Hai, that I do. " Vegeta chuckled, then patted Goku's right arm with his right hand, " And you know what you could

do to make little Veggie feel "incharge", Kakay? "

Goku sweetly shook his head no.

" Well, " Vegeta smirked, " You could gently hold your right arm out and allow me to hold it like this. " he held

the arm with both hands, " And then I would ever-so-slowly open my mouth and softly allow my teeth to caress your arm's

well-muscled fle--mmph?! " he bit down only to get the taste of cloth in his mouth, " What the--?! " Vegeta let go.

" So Ouji, how do you like Goku-san's new THICK, LONG-SLEEVED, TURTLENECK winter-wear? " Chi-Chi said cheerfully.

Vegeta looked up in shock to see Goku now wearing said clothing under his gi and overtop of the blue t-shirt, " ... "

" I'm warm and toasty, Chi-chan! "

" Of course you are. " Chi-Chi patted Goku on the arm Vegeta had been about to bite several seconds ago, " You know

Ouji, I can't speak for Goku-san, but **I** think you'd make a WONDERFUL uke to him. "

Vegeta was silent for a moment, " You've gone mad, haven't you. " he said plainly with his eyes bulging out of his

head.

" Hahaha! On the contrary. With your body all numbed up and your brain a lump of luke-warm mush I wouldn't have to

worry about you ever again! You would just sit around the house while Goku-san plays with you all day like a plushie. No more

me walking in on you two in compromising positions! No more evil Ouji plots for me to fend off! No more you wooing Goku-san

into your sick little Ouji-world because there will BE no more sick little Ouji-world! " she pointed at him victoriously,

then clasped her hands together in triumpth, " I wouldn't have to worry about the FUTURE anymore! Goku-san would be safe and

sane and live here in our home and keep you as his little 'pet' while I could live the rest of my life relaxed and

STRESS-FREE! "

" It's good to be stress-free, Chi-chan! " Goku happily nodded.

" YES it is! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully.

The little ouji laughed nervously, " Ah, Onna I really don't think you fully understand what I'd be like as an uke.

And its not a brain-dead plush-toy. Of that I can assure you. "

" It would be more humorous than that? " she glanced over at him.

" For you possibly. For me... " he trailed off, shuddering to think of it.

" Not so much. " Chi-Chi smirked.

" Hai. " Vegeta said grimly.

" Here you go, Goku-san! A pair of nice THICK, RESILANT, gloves! " Chi-Chi presented him with a pair.

" YAY! " Goku cheered, taking them, " Wow Chi-chan you are being so very generous to me today! "

" And that's because I love you. " she patted him again on his unbitten right arm.

" Hn. " a vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead. He turned to Goku with slight worry on his face, " You're not really

going to stand by for the next three weeks while my body slowly morphs into an uke-ish form FOREVER, are you, Kakarrotto? "

Goku sniffled at the worried expression. He pulled his sleeves up, " I do not want little Veggie to be SAD,

Chi-chan. "

" AHHH! GOKU-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! " Chi-Chi slapped Goku's arm away just before Vegeta could bite down, " If he

bites you you'll get infected with OUJI-GERMS for the REST OF YOUR LIFE! "

" But I like Veggie's germies. " Goku grinned, " For they are sweet and blue. "

" And evil. " she shot another glare in Vegeta's direction.

The ouji chuckled, " It seems you have quite a FEW reasons for Kakarrotto's arm to remain untainted. "

Chi-Chi grabbed and held Goku's right arm tightly, " It seems I do. "

" Ah, but what does _Kakarrotto_ think? " Vegeta walked up closer to the large saiyajin, who smiled down at him in

reply, " You wouldn't mind having one or two of my germs as houseguests in your large kaka-body, would you Kakarrotto? "

" No I would not, Veggie! Besides it would give my own germies someone else to talk to! "

Vegeta reached for Goku's left arm and started to roll up the sleeve, " Wonderful, it works out for everyone then. "

he said as he rubbed his targeted spot, starting to sweat, " Now just hold still and I'll..uh... " he glanced up at the

content expression on Goku's face, " ...you just, just hold still and..uh... " _::If I bite him now and finish off this_

_purely-platonic and accidental bond, Kakarrotto...he'll be able to read my mind, and I'll be able to read his. My personal_

_mental privacy will become null and void! Not to mention his own mind will be affected my germs thereby making Kakarrotto_

_more cunning and resourceful and sneaky like me! I don't WANT him to be cunning and resourceful and sneaky like me! But then_

_there's the alternative...::_ the ouji pictured an image of what he would look like as an uke, " Eeew.. " Vegeta paled, then

suddenly lit up, " Hey! Kakarrotto I've GOT it! "

" Hooray! " Goku cheered.

" We could probably avoid being platonically..ah, connected and I wouldn't have to let my germs loose on your mind

**if** you can simply get rid of the germs inside me by calling them back to your OWN body! You have such control over your

germs, Kakarrotto. It should be easy for you to accomplish! " the ouji grinned.

" But Veggie.. " Goku frowned, " I can't call back any germs that're INSIDE Veggie because there's no way OUT of

Veggie. "

" Of COURSE there is! I can, I don't know, tilt my head to the side and you could direct them out through my ears! "

" I'll try. " Goku nodded, then put his hand on Vegeta's stomach, " Hey little germies.. "

Vegeta's face turned red. He could tell by the expressions on Goku's face that he was psychically talking with said

kaka-germs. The larger saiyajin appeared cheerful, then worried and disappointed, then confused. He took his hand off of

Vegeta's stomach, " Well? " the ouji asked curiously.

" They said they can't leave cuz Veggie's their home now. " Goku explained.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M THEIR HOME?! " the ouji exclaimed, his cheeks reddening.

" Veggie's arm. " Goku pointed to it, " They said the spot they came in is making more and more germs so even if

they did leave more would be born to take their place. "

" So...basically what you mean is that my left arm has become some sort of kaka-germ-creating machine? " Vegeta said

in his shocked and rarely used "little" voice.

" Yup! Pretty much! " Goku chirped.

" ...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " the ouji screamed in hysterics, " HOW AM I

GOING TO GET THEM OUT OF MY BODY IF THEY'RE BEING CREATED **INSIDE** MY BODY! Oh GOD! I'm doomed I'm doomed I'm DOOMED! WHY

MUST THIS BE! " he wailed overdramatically, slamming his head against the wall and shuddered in fear.

Chi-Chi smiled at the scene, " I'm going to get some popcorn! " she said, then left.

Vegeta twitched, " The only reason she's so cheerful is because even she doesn't know the full effects of me being

trapped in a one-sided PLATONIC-bond of which I am....uke. " Vegeta choked on the word.

Goku raised his hand, " What kind of effects are they, Veggie? "

" Well, " Vegeta smirked, calming down, " I'm not completely sure. "

" Huh? " the larger saiyajin sweatdropped, " If Veggie doesn't even know then why is Veggie acting so over-emotional

to-day? "

" I know what one is, Kakarrotto. Its just that...I've never seen an uke'd saiyajin before. "

" We'll find out in three weeks though, won't we! " Chi-Chi teased from downstairs.

A vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead and his cheeks turned red, " Kakarrotto, I have examined this situation and I

believe we're left with only 3 viable options. "

" Oh-kay! "

" Option 1. I chop my left arm off just above the bite-wound, halting the uke transformation, and use the

dragonballs to wish my arm back to its pre-biten form. "

" Oh Veggie NO! " Goku gasped in shock, glomping onto Vegeta's left arm.

" AHHH...ahh.. " the ouji's face turned bright red as the arm completely went numb.

" I will NOT let my little Veggie dismember his sweet Veggiebody! " Goku's cheek pressed against the sealed-over

wound, " It's not worth it! "

" Ah..haha... " Vegeta laughed nervously, sliding his arm out of Goku's grasp, " Option 2. I bite you back right now

and accept the fact that I'll never have complete privacy within the realms of my mind ever again. "

Goku ripped his shirt off, " Hit me Veggie! " he grinned.

" ... " Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, " Option 3. I do nothing and accept uke-dom to you. "

Goku held up a little blue gi and a pair of fuzzy yellow slippers.

The ouji stared at him, " Option 2. " he said bluntly.

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered and glomped the little ouji, " Choose a body part, little Veggie! "

" The fact that you actually sound happy about this worries me. "

" Well Veggie said he doesn't wanna be an uke, and Option 2 means I get to play walkie-talkies with Veggie--in my

head! "

" Its more complicated than THAT, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta folded his arms, " When two saiyajin perform germ-swapping

activities they're usually...ah.. " he tried to think of a way to explain it, " Very..."interested", in each other. "

" I'm interested in Veggies! " Goku raised his arm.

" In a non-platonic way. "

" OH. " he held his arm back, " Veggie I'm not allowed to think such things... " his cheeks flushed pink, " It's

against the very top-three rules! "

" It won't be like that Kakarrotto, trust me! " Vegeta said, " Listen, how about we go back to my room--where I feel

most in-control over my surroundings, and we can talk about it a little bit, and then I'll de-uke-tize myself from any

further uke-zation by giving you a nibble. "

" Um...oh-kay Veggie. " Goku shifted around.

" Good. " Vegeta took the larger saiyajin's hand, then put his fingers on his forehead and teleported them out of

sight.

" Hey Goku-san! The popcorn's do-- " Chi-Chi froze in mid-sentence as Goku and Vegeta's ki's disappeared from the

house, " Ouji.. " she grumbled, then quickly tossed the unopened, popped popcorn into a tupperware container and dashed

outside, " KINTO'UN!!! "

The little orange cloud zipped out of the sky down to her. Chi-Chi hopped onto it, " To the Ouji's house! HURRY! "

and with that they flew off. She narrowed her eyes, " Not even over my dead body will I let that Ouji gain control over

Goku-san! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Nngh! There. " Trunks stood the large box upright in the middle of his office. Goten, in his usual orange and black

gi along with end-of-dbz surfer-esque haircut, sat indian-style on Trunks's desk.

" What is it, Trunks? "

" Heh. " the demi-saiyajin smirked, " Goten. I'd like to present to you, " he ripped the front wall off the object,

" ROBO-TRUNKS! "

What stood in the box looked like an android of the lavender-hairred demi-saiyajin wearing one of his business suits.

" Robo-Trunks activated. Please initate program; " a cavity opened up in his chest to reveal a computer monitor and

small keyboard, " Boring 6-hour-long Meeting Mode, Neverending Paper-signing Mode, or Obviously-lying Compliment Mode. "

" WOW.... " Goten's eyes widened in awe, " THAT'S THE COOLEST THING **EVER**, TRUNKS! " he gushed.

" Why thank you. " he smirked, " You see Goten, with Robo-Trunks here, I can easily skip out on my boring, repetitive

job to go spar and create mischief with you. Just like the old days! "

" HOORAY! " Goten cheered.

" And while I'm no Doctor Gero, I certainly can pass this guy off as me. " he whipped out his fake glasses and placed

them on Robo-Trunks, who walked awkwardly and stiffly to the desk, then sat down.

" Um, Trunks, won't they notice the way he moves? " Goten sweatdropped.

" Oh that's nothing to worry about. " Trunks shrugged it off, " I mean, I rarely ever leave my chair when at any of

these "social functions" anyway. "

" If you say so. " Goten tapped Robo Trunks on the shoulder only to have the head spring out into the air, " OH. "

" ACK! " the demi-saiyajin lept up and caught his head, " Careful Goten, its still a prototype. "

" Haha. " he grinned.

Trunks jammed Robo-Trunks's head back on only to have it sit crookedly on his neck, " Aw.. " he closed the chest

cavity, " Well, no one should notice. " He plopped a huge pile of papers his secretary had given him on the desk before

Robo-Trunks, " Robo-Trunks! File these forms! "

" Filing skill..activated. " Robo-Trunks said, then began to quickly shift through the papers.

" Ah, a job well done if I do say so myself. " Trunks rubbed his hands together, " Let's go, Goten! "

" K! " Goten chirped.

" Say, is Parisu coming with us? " Trunks opened the window.

Goten pouted, " Parisu-chan's at school. " he then perked up, " But she gets out at 4:30 and I'm picking her up then

so we can all go get something to eat! "

" Well, we got a good 3 hours to kill til then, " Trunks hopped out of the window and hovered in the air, " Let's

go! " he blasted off.

" YAY! " Goten blasted off after him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Now Kakarrotto, I want you to stay here, in my room, while I go prepare myself for this...occation. " Vegeta

tried to remain as calm as he possibly could given the situation he was in.

" Oh-kay Veggie! " the larger saiyajin chirped, then paused, " But, Veggie...I didn't need to prepare myself when

I gave your arm that nibble. What would you need to do? " he asked, confused.

Vegeta took a deep breath, " I'd, just like one last moment **alone** with my mind and all the **private** knowledge it

endows, that's all. "

Goku blinked, " ..K! " he smiled.

The ouji reached for the doorknob to his room. He glanced back one more time to see Goku smiling even warmer now.

Vegeta's face flushed and he gulped as he quickly zipped out of his bedroom, " ▫Whew▫. "

" Hey there, uke! "

" HUH!? " Vegeta pinned his back to the door and looked around only to see Turles standing there grinning at him,

" Oh. Hello. " he said flatly.

" You know Vegeta-san, **I've** seen uke'd male saiyajin before. " Turles smirked, " It's really quite amusing. They're

all so clingy and giddy around whomever happened to bite them. Uke's are very polite and their minds are saturated with

mushy, romantic, bite-induced thoughts of their seme. " he added, " They're also very easy to scare--however I wouldn't

recommended it. The bond being one-sided and all makes the semes incredibly defensive and powerful. "

" Yeah, well I'm not going to be an "uke" for much longer once I bite Kakarrotto back. " Vegeta boasted.

" And that'll really put you into a better position than you are now? " the evil type-3 saiyajin chuckled, " Wow

you're lucky Vegeta-san. You must be able to put up quite the powerful mental barrier. "

" What are you talking about. "

" Come on, you couldn't have forgotten. " he teased, " I heard from Bulma, while you were off _wooing_ Kakarrotto

in joining you-- "

" --I wasn't WOOING him! I was merely in need of his unique, kaka-like aid. " Vegeta snorted.

" Uh-huh. " Turles smirked, " Anyway, she told me about a particular day a long time ago when Kakarrotto made a wish

that indirectly caused the two of you to be "bonded" for 24 hours. "

A blushline appeared over Vegeta's nose, " That was an accident. "

" Like this? " he poked Vegeta's left arm near the mark. The ouji slapped his hand over his mark and held it there

protectively, " Come on Vegeta-san. I'm curious. What did that feel like? To be completely bonded like that? It must've

felt nice, and warm. And I'm sure Kakarrotto was very _gentle_-- "

" --NOTHING NON-PLATONIC HAPPENED BETWEEN KAKARROTTO AND I! GOT IT! " Vegeta shouted with his hands over his ears and

his face glowing bright red.

" BWAHAHA! Something's certainly happening to you now! Just look how easily set-off you've been throughout the past

several scenes. Those kaka-germs in your bloodstream are slowly shutting down all your defenses. I won't keep you any longer.

You better go bite Kakarrotto back before you become too overly-distraught to do so...OR to madly in non-platonic affection

to WANT to. "

" FINE! I **WILL!** " the ouji huffed and flung open the door to his room. Goku was sitting on the edge of Vegeta's

bed in ssj with the lights dimmed.

" :) " Goku waved happily to him.

Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched as he nervously waved back.

" Veggie ready yet? " he chirped.

" Ah, just a minute, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta laughed, increasingly nervous. He ducked his head out the door and slammed

the door shut behind him, " I CAN'T DO THIS! Biting Kakarrotto now would mean all of my attempts to stop such a relationship

from ever occuring would have been all for NOTHING! I worked so hard trying to keep us on a purely platonic level and all of

a sudden its bite back or become ukefied forever?! "

" Don't worry Toussan, you can do it! "

Vegeta turned his head to the right, " AHH! " he jumped back to see Gogeta suddenly hovering upside-down in a

sitting position and waving a little flag with the ouji's picture on it.

" Go Toussan! You can do it! It's worth being platonically-bonded if you're not uke! " the dance fusion cheered him

on.

" Yeah! You're right! The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji is NO uke! Platonic OR otherwise! "

" YEAH! " Gogeta pumped his other fist in the air while continuing to wave the little Vegeta-flag.

" Off I go! " Vegeta pointed to the door to his room determindly. He flung it open to reveal Goku now in ssj2 and

laying on Vegeta's bed while little candles lit the near-completely-dark bedroom.

" :) " Goku waved a second time, " Veggie ready yet? "

" ...almost! " Vegeta answered happily. Gogeta and Turles sweatdropped as Vegeta backed up and slammed the door

closed again, " Curse this a-curse-ed situation. " he grumbled.

" Aw, its not that bad, is it Mommy? "

" ACK! " Vegeta noticed Vejitto standing before him. He sweatdropped, _::I should've known if one of them was here_

_the other wouldn't be far behind::_ " You here to cheer me on too? "

" Yup! " Vejitto nodded.

" But..aren't you the one who would prefer Kakarrotto be "incharge"? "

" I don't think that's a fair question to ask me right now, Mommy. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Go MOMMY! " Vejitto tossed confetti into the air.

" WOOO! " Gogeta waved his Vegeta-flag about.

Vegeta opened the door to his bedroom a third time. This time Goku was in ssj3, bootless, and half-under the covers

of Vegeta's bed while the candles flickered about and a soft lyric-less melody cascaded throughout the room, " I KNOW you

can't add any more! You only have ONE transformation left after this! " he announced, then backed up and closed the door

again, " Kakarrotto...using his mushy kaka-ways to unintentionally psyche me out! "

" Unintentional...or IS it? " Turles smirked.

" What are you implying? " Vegeta quickly whipped around to face him.

" That maybe Kakarrotto is more privy to what's going on than you hope he is and that he's merely setting the mood

for the act of your germs mixing into his bloodstream to occur at a more.."memorable" pace? " he teased.

" Kakarrotto has no non-platonic desires for me, so your assumption must be inaccurate and untrue. " Vegeta smirked

back.

" One more burst of pre-ukefied Vegeta-san, huh? " Turles said, " You should be lucky it was Kakarrotto you bit you.

It could've been worse. "

" And just HOW could it have possibly been worse than the prospect of me sharing my mind with Kakarrotto for the

rest of my life? " Vegeta folded his arms.

" ▫DING-DONG▫! "

Bulma walked out of the hallway, " I'll get it. " she opened the door.

" HELLO human who is currently Vejita's lover. I heard Vejita's an uke now so I brought him some uke-related

clothing! " Brolli held out a large gift-wrapped package and handed it to Bulma, who's knees nearly collapsed under its

weight.

" ... " Vegeta stood there at the top of the staircase with a blank look on his face, " Having Kakarrotto being the

one who bit me just started to look a whole lot better. "

" Toldja! " Turles grinned, " And, since he's already biten you, that means anyone else who tries won't be able to! "

" So I'm safe from being bitten by.. " Vegeta motioned to Brolli, who waved excitedly to him.

" **HI** Vejita! " Brolli anxiously shouted up to him.

" Yup. " Turles smirked.

" Huh. Whadda ya know. There is an upside. " the ouji chuckled.

" Vejita would you like to come downstairs and I'll help you try on some of your new uke-clothing to see which ones

you like? " Brolli offered. Bulma tossed the huge package slightly, freeing her arms and causing the package to slam into

the floor hard. She breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her arms in pain.

" What's IN that thing? " Bulma gawked.

" Umm, not right now, Brolli. I'm, ah, busy. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Come on Vejita. I think you'll enjoy it. " he rubbed his hands together sneakily, " I can even help you get out of

what you're currently wearing--to save you the trouble, of course. "

" Ah haha...no thank you. " the ouji laughed nervously.

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " Brolli felt something suddenly rush behind him. He whipped around only to hear a loud growl coming from

behind him and before the stairs that led up to where Vegeta stood. The densetsu narrowed his eyes and turned back in his

original direction to see Goku standing there in ssj4 with his fur on end, " Kakarrotto. " Brolli hissed.

" You leave Veggie alone. " the furry saiyajin said dangerously, " Its not nice to force Veggie to do something he

doesn't want to do. "

" Like wearing uke clothes. " Vegeta pointed out.

" Exactly! " Goku temporarily piped up, then went back go glaring at Brolli.

" What does it matter to YOU what Vejita wears, KAKARROTTO. " Brolli spat.

" Cuz I'm the one who bit Veggie. " he proudly pointed to himself.

" WAAH! DON'T TELL HIM THAT! " Vegeta yelped, zipping over to Goku and covering his arm with one of his hands while

he started to drag Goku backwards towards the stairs, " What are you trying to do! Get yourself killed! And WHY would you

boast about something like that! "

" I...I don't know. " the larger saiyajin said, truely at a loss for words in his confused state.

Vegeta looked up at Brolli to see the densetsu staring off into space with a shocked look on his face, " Well you

certainly scared him good. "

" Hee— I'm good at scaring people, huh Veggie! " the ssj4 Vegeta was dragging up the stairs chirped.

" Hai. TOO well I'm afraid. " Vegeta muttered.

" Haha! "afraid"! " Goku laughed.

Vegeta paused for a second, then got it and sweatdropped, " Come on. I give him only about a minute before he snaps

out of it. It would be best if we were to get out of here while we can. "

" Or better yet, get the big meanie himself out of here! " Goku chirped. He pulled himself out of Vegeta's grasp,

then zipped over to the shocked Brolli and teleported him back into the densetsu's house just a yard away, then teleported

himself back next to Vegeta.

Turles walked over to the nearest window and watched Brolli's house, " 3...2...1. "

" ▫BOOOOOOM▫! " the roof of Brolli's house exploded in a violent kiai blast.

" Bwahaha, ah..its like a saiyajin soap opera. " he snickered.

" Come here Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm, " Power down, I'm not going to bite you while your arm is

covered in pink fur. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku did so, " Veggie's finally got the incentive, huh? "

" Yes Kakarrotto I believe I do. " Vegeta reached over, then held the arm tightly and put his mouth around it. He

opened wide and prepared to bite down when a sudden ki blast shot him off Goku and halfway across the room.

" KAKARROTTO YOU KUSOTARE! " Brolli roared, barging back into Capsule Corp in his densetsu from, " YOU STOLE VEJITA

RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE! I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO THROUGH ANY OF THE ROYAL FORMALITIES EITHER! YOU JUST GRABBED AND BIT HIM LIKE

HE WAS A COMMON PEASANT! "

" Actually... " Goku sweatdropped, " ..it was an accident. " he grinned cheesily.

" An...ACCIDENT?! " Brolli gawked. He turned to Vegeta, " Is this TRUE, Vejita? "

" Yeah, pretty much. " Vegeta shrugged, " It was while I was being possessed by Bebi. "

" Kakarrotto bit you a WEEK ago and just NOW I find out about it?! "

" Hey so did I. I didn't even notice this thing til earlier today. " Vegeta held out his arm.

Brolli send another death-glare at Goku, who poutily glared back up at him, " Curse you for depriving me of my chance

as Vejita-chan's seme. FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE! " he powered up even more.

" Weren't you planning on attempting to kill Kakarrotto anyway? " Vegeta folded his arms.

" Yes, but now instead of simply killing him with ease I'm going to do what I tried the first time; slowly torture

him until he collapses from the pure rush of pain and the utter turmoil of my hands slowly squeezing his neck and cutting off

his oxygen supply while he gasps for air. " Brolli grinned maniacally, " And what do you mean "attempt"? "

The little ouji burst into ssj2 and walked up to him, " I mean that you're not going to succeed and if you plan to

even have a TRY to harm my peasant you'll have to go through me. " Vegeta challanged him.

Brolli chuckled down at him, amused, " Aww Vejita. " he reached down towards the little ouji and picked him up by

the back of his tank-top with ease, " That's so sweet of you to think you're actually powerful enough to stop me from doing

harm to Kakarrotto. "

" Veggie's VERY brave. " Goku clasped his hands together.

" Yes, he is. " Brolli looked at the little ouji, equally delighted.

Vegeta glanced to his left, starting to get uneasy, " Bulma! "

" Uh--excuse me! " she suddenly called out. Brolli turned to her while Goku quickly snatched Vegeta out of his grip.

" !? " Brolli froze.

" HA! " Goku pointed to him with his free hand, the other one holding Vegeta against his side, " I win! "

" Never. " the densetsu stepped forward.

Goku's eyes widened and Vegeta thrust his arms out, " BARRIER! " a blue ki-shield instantly went up around them,

blocking Brolli from getting any closer. He slammed his fist down onto the shield and growled at Goku, then smiled nervously

at Vegeta, " Vejita-chan, please let me in. " Brolli asked politely.

" Oh, I can't do that. " Vegeta smirked, folding his arms, " You see, I enjoy Kakarrotto's platonic-friendship with

me, and because of that, I refuse to allow anyone to do him harm. Especially you. "

" Neh! " Goku stuck his tongue out at Brolli, then let out several giggles of amusment, " Heeheehee. "

Brolli's ki spiked again.

" Don't egg him on! " the ouji gawked, " I can't have you getting killed--again. Do you WANT me to have to go

through another 7 years of kaka-less depression and sorrow? "

" GASP! Oh NO Veggie! NEVER! **I luv u!** " Goku pleaded, grabbing Vegeta's hands.

" ... " Vegeta shifted around, starting to glow bright red.

" In a "purely pla-tonic" way! " he chirped, letting go.

" Fine. I understand how it is, Vejita. Kakarrotto's hold upon your mind is too strong right now. " the largest

saiyajin hung his head down, then pulled it back up and made a determined fish, " But never fear! For I, your TRUE seme,

shall find a way to destroy this hideous curse Kakarrotto's placed upon your delicate royal arm. "

" I'M NOT DELICATE! " this time Vegeta's face went red with embarassment.

" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled from behind him.

" Whatwasthat? " the ouji glanced over his shoulder at Goku, his eyes narrowed.

" Nothing. " the larger saiyajin said innocently, looking over his own shoulder.

" That's what I thought. " Vegeta then turned back to Brolli, _::I swear Kakarrotto's brain's been a little "off"_

_since he bit me::_ the ouji twitched, " Brolli--ack! " he froze to see Brolli now wearing a t-shirt with an ukefied

Vegeta-head on it.

" Yes, Vejita-chan? " he offered smoothly.

" Ah-- " Vegeta glanced over at Goku and sweatdropped to see Goku wearing a t-shirt with a childishly-drawn,

plushie-like Vegeta-head on it.

" Yeah Veggie? " Goku said cheerfully.

" Nevermind. " he sighed, confused.

" Well, I'm off to go figure out a solution to your terrible problem, Vejita-chan. I'll be right nextdoor if you

need me! " Brolli waved, walking off, " Oh, and don't worry. I won't be killing Kakarrotto since you feel so strongly about

keeping him alive. I have an even BETTER idea! " he left the building, then poked his head back in the doorway, " I'll come

back later with my scheme and I'll explain it to you while you try on your uke-outfits! You're the best uke EVER, Vejita! "

" I am not an uke! " Vegeta yelped in panic as Brolli left, " Errr.. " he shifted uneasily. The ouji put his barrer

down and turned to the others, " RIGHT?! "

" Right! " Gogeta nodded.

" Sure. " Bulma said.

" ... " ▫

" ... " Goku and Vejitto were silent.

Vegeta twitched, " Kakarrotto...Vejitto... "

" Let's go have some cake! " Vejitto happily announced, changing the subject.

" YAY! CHOCOLATE cake! " Goku chimed in and followed him into the kitchen.

" Where's the cream filling! " Gogeta chirped, walking off after them.

Vegeta twitched again.

" Aw, it's oh-kay, Vegeta. " Bulma patted him on the shoulders.

" Do you think its possible for this platonic, semi-bond to have somehow bumped Kakarrotto's I.Q. up a good 10 or 20

notches? " the ouji asked, suspicious.

" What? "

" It's just that..Kakarrotto seems SMARTER than he was last week. He even acted like he KNEW what an uke is when

he clearly does not because I haven't told him! "

Bulma sweatdropped, " Vegeta you're just over-reacting. "

" AM I? Didn't Kakarrotto seem a lot more clued in to what was going on around him just now? And if this is what

he's like now, then who KNOWS what he'll be like once I bite him back! Being able to outwit Kakarrotto is one of the few

things I have left over him. " he pouted stubbornly.

" Don't worry Veggie, nobody can outwit you! You're A Vegenius! " Goku grinned, poking his head around the corner

with an optimistic tone to his voice.

" Uh-huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" What about Brolli? " Bulma looked back at the front door.

" Oh, no need to worry about him. " Turles smirked, passing by as he made his way to the kitchen, " He can try

whatever he likes. Saiyajin bonds are **unbreakable**. " he flashed a big grin at Vegeta.

" Thanks for reminding me. " the ouji said flatly.

" It will be amusing to watch what he comes up with. " the evil type-3 saiyajin nodded, " By the way, Vegeta-san,

if I were you, I would stop worrying about what being fully "platonic"-bonded is going to be like and just go bite back

already before the _transformation_ begins. "

" What transformation? " the ouji gave him a funny look.

" Yup...better hurry. It'd be a shame for me to start having to call you Vegeta-_chan_ from now on. " he nodded.

" There's a transformation? " Bulma looked confused.

" Of course not. He's simply trying to scare me. Well the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji does NOT scare easy! "

Vegeta boasted.

" It's mostly a mental thing. Hormonal juices rearranging themselves and such. " he snickered.

" I don't like the sound of that. " the ouji turned a pale green.

" It's simply a lesser of two evils, Vegeta-san. Either you bite Kakarrotto, causing him to be able to reach into

your thoughts and feelings at random and pull out any information or knowledge he desires; OR you don't bite him and instead

end up clinging to Kakarrotto's side and wearing frilly little pink uke garments. " Turles taunted.

" Neither sounds very appetizing. " Vegeta folded his arms. He glanced at Bulma, " What about going back in time and

stopping Kakarrotto from biting me in the first place? "

" We already proved you can't alter the past of your own timeline. " Bulma exclaimed.

" Yeah. " Mirai said, walking by, " If it were that simple I'd be off fixing my timeline right now! "

" I know..I'm just thinking in a desperate, illogical manner in a vapid attempt to save myself from both equally

terrifying kaka-related fates. " Vegeta groaned, " Especially now that I know that all that nightmarish uke-related

mind-warping is true! "

" True and entertaining! " Turles grinned, " I've seen it happen to several saiyajin in my village. "

" You would think that sort of thing would've made you want to wear something with more coverage. " Bulma motioned

to Turles's saiyajin armor.

" Being evil, I'm a big fan of danger and risk-taking. " he rubbed his hands together.

" Hey Veggie! I washed my right arm so its nice 'n clean 'n germ free! " Goku said happily as he entered the living

room, " AND I put a nice warm wet towel over it so Veggie's nibble can be quick and easy! "

Vegeta stared at the steaming towel draped across the larger saiyajin's well-muscled arm and felt a cold sweat

forming on his forehead, " I really..REALLY don't wanna do this. "

" But Veggie, if you don't bite me your mind'll explode...or, whatever you were talking about just now. I wasn't

paying attention. " he admitted, embarassed.

" I wish it would explode rather than turn into a mushy pink lump of ukeness. " Vegeta muttered, then paused,

" Wish...HAHA! THE DRAGON BALLS! " he grinned, " That's it! I can use the dragon balls to wish that bite Kakarrotto gave me

out of existance! If they could cause Kakarrotto and I to have a temporary bond then they could certainly cause a real one

to disappear, right? " Vegeta beamed.

The others looked at him with a mixture of surprise, confusion, and uncertainty.

" Come on! It's worth a shot, right? " he said with a look of mild relief on his face.

" Veggie doesn't wanna be my walkie-talkie? " Goku said, hurt.

" Ah--Kakarrotto its not that, its not that at all. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " I just don't want you to have

complete, unrestricted access to the deepest most private sections of my mind, ah haha..ha.. "

" But Veggie I'll be really REALLY good! "

" No. "

" But Veggie... "

" No! "

" ... " Goku looked left, then right, then whipped out a bottle of strawberry-flavored whipped-cream. He lifted the

steaming towel off his lower right arm and squirted the whipped-cream onto the spot instead, then grinned proudly at his

work, " Eh? Eh? "

" ... " Vegeta stared at him, bug-eyed.

" BWAHAHA! Semetastic, Kakarrotto. " Turles laughed.

" What's a seme? " Goku asked with a happy curiousity.

" That's it. " Vegeta said bluntly, " TO THE DRAGON-RADAR! "

" Did you say dragon-radar! " an eager voice said from before and below him. Vegeta glanced down to see what looked

like the back of a laptop, " As in dragonball-hunt? "

" Kaka-girl? " Vegeta peered over the top of the laptop to where Pan was.

" You cheered up fast. " Vejitto observed.

" Real fast. " Gogeta nodded, surprised.

" Hee— that's because thanks to the WONDERFUL invention that is the internet, I've found tips and codes and cheats

and walkthroughs to that videogame so I can finally defeat Giru! " she flipped the laptop around to show the screen.

" Ooooh. " the fusions said in unison.

" I'm so happy! " she grinned, then smirked, " **I'LL** teach that little robot a lesson! Nobody defeats ME 104 times

in a row and gets away without being served the proper revenge! " the demi-demi-saiyajin then perked back up, " So can I

come? "

" Well... " Vegeta thought outloud as he folded his arms.

" ▫Ding-Dong▫ " the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it! " Bura said as she passed the front door and opened it, " Hello? "

" Hi Bura, is Pan here? " Gohan asked.

" She didn't come home after school and its almost dinnertime. " Videl added, slightly worried.

Pan started to slowly creep out of her parents visual range, then closed her laptop, yanked the ps2 out of the wall,

and crept out of the living room down the hall.

" Afterall she has a whole yearsworth of homework to catch up on or else she'll be forced to repeat the 9th grade. "

Gohan explained, concerned.

" Ah, 9th grade. " Bura clasped her hands together, " I remember it fondly. "

" She went that way. " Vegeta smirked and pointed to his left.

" EEP! " Pan froze in the hallway, then blasted off, " CURSE YOU! "

Bulma sweatdropped at Vegeta.

" Hey, we gave her like a 2 minute head-start with all the small-talk. Besides she's a super saiyajin. She should've

used her speed instead of sneaking down the hallway at 2 inches a step. " he chuckled.

Gohan turned to Videl, " I'll be right back. " he powered up slightly as to not disrupt any of Bulma's furniture,

lamps, or the tv, then blasted off down the hall.

" I give her 1, 2 minutes tops before he catches her. " Turles nodded.

" Geez, beaten 104 times in a row? But that game's so **easy.** " Vegeta muttered in disbelief.

" Course its easy for you, Toussan. It's an outer-space racing game. " Bura walked over to him.

" Correction. Combination outer-space racing game and shoot 'um up. " the ouji smirked.

" Me 'n Goggie watched them play. Her problem was she uses the controller wrong. " Vejitto said, then whipped out

a ps2 controller and held it up, " Pan used her thumbs too much and didn't use any of her other fingers, so it took her

longer to reach the speed 'n fire buttons which're L and R. In order to reach them with your thumbs you'd have to actually

take the time to tilt your controller back so they could reach. "

" Where-as Giru used ALL his fingers! That's why he won! " Gogeta happily added, " And this time I'm glad he did cuz

it won me 5 dollars! " he held out the money.

" From who? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" ... " Gogeta blinked, " I am not sure. "

" Oh. " the ouji scratched his head, confused, " Well, off to get the radar! " he grinned and made his way upstairs.

" Ooh, Toussan's making a wish? " Bura said, delighted, " What for? "

" Well... " Bulma started off.

" Kakarrotto bit Vegeta-san 'accidentally' during the battle with Bebi. " Turles snickered, " Vegeta-san's going to

try to use the dragon balls to wish the "platonic" semi-bond away. "

" You mean Kakarroujo is Toussan's oujo for REAL now? " Bura gushed excitedly, then turned to Goku and clasped his

hands in hers, " Oh Kakarroujo I'm so HAPPY for you! "

Goku's cheeks turned pink, " Uh, actually-- "

" --and you should have something special to wear for this special occation! Shall I design you something? " she

grinned.

Goku paled at the thought of what kind of outfit may result, " --Bura I'm not Veggiesoujo. " he said innocently.

" ...what. " she blinked, " But Turles just said-- "

" Since Son-kun was the one who bit Vegeta, that currently makes HIM the "platonic" seme and Vegeta the "platonic"

uke until Vegeta bites him back or wishes the bond away; if that's possible. " Bulma explained.

" ACK! That's not FAIR! Toussan's no **uke!** He's so brave and proud and Kakarroujo's so sweet and mushy! " Bura

waved her arms in the air in a panic.

Goku sweatdropped, " I'm not sure whether or not to be o-ffended by that. "

" I'LL help you find the radar, Toussan! " Bura dashed up the stairs after him.

" Well, I'll go get the car started. " Bulma headed out to the garage.

" HOORAY! ROAD TRIP! " Vejitto cheered.

" This'll be FUN, Jitto! " Gogeta hopped out of his seat at the kitchen table.

Goku looked down at his right arm in a sad little pout, " Ohhh.. "

Turles smirked and leaned over towards him, " So much for your naughty little thoughts, huh. "

" EEK! " Goku's face turned bright pink, " No no NO! I wasn't thinking naughty thoughts at all! " he yelped, " It's

against the rules! "

" About those rules... "

" --I'M GOING TO HELP VEGGIE FIND THE RADAR TOO! " Goku said loudly, then zipped up the stairs.

Turles chuckled at the scene while rubbing his hands together maliciously, " Today is going to be fun. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh. " Piccolo sighed as he lay on a deck chair out on the lookout. An identical chair to his left ironically

held a dragon ball. The tall namekian reached over and poured some of the pitcher of water into a glass. He set the pitcher

down and took a sip.

" ▫Crack▫! "

" ?! " Piccolo swallowed his water, then turned to the dragonball to see it was now cracked down the middle. He

glanced back in the direction of Kami's house and Dende's room, " Ah, it begins. " Piccolo smirked.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! " Dende let out a scream of horror, causing Mr. Popo to nearly fall over in

the middle of watering the garden. The young guardian ran out of the building and up to Piccolo with one distinctive

difference about him, " I'm BLUE! "

Piccolo lifted his sunglasses up slightly, " I see. " he said cooly.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" WELL? " Dende exclaimed.

" It's a nice shade of blue, Mr. Popo says. " Mr. Popo nodded as he sat the watering can back on the floor.

" Hn... " a vein bulged on Dende's forehead, " That tells me nothing. " he glanced back at Piccolo, who snickered

slightly and took another sip of water, " Well? "

" Well what? "

Dende sighed tiredly, " Why am I blue? "

" Namekian puberty. " Piccolo said with a casual tone.

" WHAT?! " Dende nearly fell over.

" Mr. Popo is surprised that it's that time already. " the genie said as he walked by them.

" Don't joke like that! There's no way that namekians can go through puberty! We're asexual! "

" Actually.. " Nail started out. Piccolo yanked on his ear, " Oww! "

" Actually.. " Piccolo said, " That's just the word that resembles it the closest in english. Were I to read off the

actual word in our native language it would probably take me about 3 minutes. "

" Oh. " Dende said awkwardly.

" Anyway, you turning blue is nothing to worry about. Its just one of the many, many stages that occur within the

period between namekian child and adulthood. " Piccolo said, " Luckily, unlike humans, you won't be facing any emotional OR

mental changes. It's completely physical. "

Red splotches instantly appeared all over Dende's body, " Wonderful. " he sweatdropped.

" Since you're a guardian and so closely tied to Shenlong, he'll also be indirectly affected. " Piccolo held up the

cracked dragonball, " But that's not for me to explain, for you see... " he stepped to the side as Mr. Popo wheeled a tv

out next to him, " Kami, Nail, and I have prepared a videotape for you to explain this momentous occation. " Piccolo whipped

out a tape and put it into the vcr.

" Mr. Popo is so proud of Dende. " the genie turned the tv on.

" So...what do I do now? " Dende asked, curious.

Piccolo sat back onto his deck chair, " Simple. Just sit back and watch the show. "

* * *

5:07 PM 11/12/2004 

END OF PART ONE!

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: Yes?

Vegeta: (twitches) You said this was a ONESHOT!

Chuquita: I know! (nervous laugh) Sorry guys, there was more to this fic than I thought there'd be; meaning there's a part 2!

Goku: HOORAY!

Vegeta: (suspicious) Why are YOU so cheerful?

Goku: No reason.

Vegeta: ?

Goku: :)

Vegeta: (shifts around uneasily) Uh-huh....

Goku: Veggie oh-kay?

Vegeta: (sighs) I just wanted to get biting you over with quick and easy.

Chuquita: (to audiance) The Piccolo-Dende-and-Mr. Popo-side-story-which-slightly-has-to-do-with-the-main-plot is there

because it was basically either talk about this gt-parody-related plot-point now or wait until I get to the Evil Shenlong

saga parody fic.

Vegeta: And who knows how much time will have passed once we get there.

Chuquita: (happily) Exactly! I wanted to write that part while it was fresh in my mind! Also, anyone wondering about Goten,

Trunks, and Parisu will see them again in part 2! Along with Chi-Chi and Robo-Trunks. Oh, and Pan, Giru, and the video-game comes out of gt ep 16! (to audiance)

You know that first, spliced-together gt ep CN showed? Well the part Funi cut out of ep 16 to replace with flashback-footage

had this whole big thing with the gang playing a Capsule Corp virtual-reality video-game where Giru was beating Pan 50 games

to 0.

Vegeta: (smirks) **I** could beat Giru EASILY.

Goku: (grins) Of course you could Veggie! Veggie's really good at videogames...and making tasty snacks...and singing!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops, embarassed) Uh-huh.

Chuquita: Oh, also Pan not liking fish comes from gt ep 51 where she freaks out/is disgusted by fish after being covered with

it.

Goku: Sorta like the Buu goo and Veggie!

Vegeta: Must you mention that?

Chuquita: And for those who haven't seen "Chomp!", Veggie gets biten by Goku in gt ep 29!

Goku: Heehee (grins widely)

Vegeta: (looks down at his arm and slaps his hand over the spot.

Chuquita: See you sometime next week everybody!

Goku: Byebye!


	2. Hurry Veggie! The Indecisive Action

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Sorry the chapter's late, that's a combination of my job taking away some of my free-time, a super-huge school-project that was due last Tuesday, and the site being temporarily in read-only mode for some matienence. :) But I'm happy to be back! And just in time for my 4 year anniversary of being here at this site. grins. I'm also very happy that the ability to single-space has returned! I missed it so very much and plan to use it for the opening Corner again. And now for WARNINGS...**

**WARNING: This fic is rated PG for arm-nibbling and awkward yet purely-platonic situations. If anything bothers you during the fic, please hit the "back" button on your brower. Thank you. -Chuquita**

10:52 PM 11/13/2004  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from gt ep #63 "The Miracle Turnaround Victory!! Goku Pleads with the Galaxy for Help"  
__Vegeta: AHHHH!!!  
_▫_He passes out and is thrown to the ground. He gets up and looks over in the direction Gohan and the others are_▫  
_Vegeta: Trunks, Gohan, Goten. Kuso, it's up to you now Kakarotto. Give me some strength. Kakarotto!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner**:  
Goku: (glomps Veggie) Mmm—  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...that's not strength, that's a hug. (face starts flushing red)  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 2, everybody!  
Goku: Haha! (hugs Veggie tighter)  
Chuquita: Ya know usually its Son-kun asking for "strength", not Veggie.  
Vegeta: That's oh-kay. I like this quote. (smirks) Makes me look and feel incharge and  
platonic-semeish.  
Chuquita: Ah. (points to quote) Gt's ending was so very sad. Shenlong tricking Goku into getting absorbed by him while Goku took a nap on his back almost made me cry the first  
time I saw it. And then Veggie's FACE-OF-LONELINESS when he flies off at the end...  
Goku: (pouts) (gushy) Aw Veggie I'd never leave you.  
Vegeta: (shifts around uneasily) T--thank you Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: Veggie did get a special secret "goodbye" though after he practically zipped  
over to Goku who was sitting on Shenlong's head.  
Vegeta: Baka Kaka-stealing dragon... (grumbles) **100 years**...  
Chuquita: (grins) Aw don't worry Veggie! Our gt parody won't end like that! In ours you  
get to save him!  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: :)  
Vegeta: (gives her a quick hug) (sincerely) Thank you.  
Goku: YAY! Veggie gets to save me!  
Chuquita: (smiles) I do like Toei's little clues both at the end of gt and the end of the gt  
special as to where Goku ends up 100 years in the future. It makes me happy to see him in his adult form again.  
Vegeta: What about me?  
Chuquita: They didn't show what happened to you. Though I would have liked to have  
seen as there's something I'm speculating about it.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) What are you speculating?  
Chuquita: (grins) Can't tell ya! It's fuel for a possible spolier!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Oh.  
Chuquita: Anyways! We're here with the second half of the fic! Those wondering where  
Raditsu was in the last chapter, don't worry cuz he is in this chapter.  
Vegeta: And hopefully will be able to help me put a stop to this madness which  
Kakarrotto has accidentally set in motion by his sharp kaka-teeth.  
Goku: (grins and shows off his clean, healthy teeth 'n gums) Hee!  
Vegeta: (uneasy) You worry me when you do that.  
Goku: (happily) Walkie-talkie-ing with Veggie is gonna be FUN!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Not if I find a way to stop it first.  
Goku: (frowns) But Veggie--I like talking to you.  
Vegeta: Hai, but do we really need to be able to reach each other any time of the day in any random location?  
Goku: :)  
Vegeta: Umm...right. (laughs nervously)  
Goku: (warmly) Veggie's my **favorite**.  
Chuquita: Yes he is! And now on with the show!

dl

/dl

Summary: For Veggie, the unthinkable has happened. During the fight with Bebi, Goku had accidentally bitten the ouji on the arm! Now he must find a way to bite Goku back before the next full moon or else he'll be trapped as an uke forever! Will Veggie be able to go through with it, and furthermore, will Chi-Chi let him? And what happens when Brolli finds out about all this? Meanwhile Dende's reaching namekian puberty, causing the dragonballs to temporarily crack and other strange yet random phenomena to occur. Can Piccolo get the young guardian through this without cracking up? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Part Two Chapter Titles: Robo-Trunks l Mirai to the Rescue! l Burgers and Boasting l The Radar! l Snapshots l "So You're Going to Become a Man-Namek" l Brolli's Wicked Plot l Dragon Ball Hunt l Come with us, Raditsu! l To the Lookout! l Caught l Nibble-Training l Symptoms l Uke-Juices l Role-Reversal l ****Para****noia: Veggie has a Nightmare l Awaiting with Eager Anticipation l Going Sparring l Nibble l The Morning After l**

* * *

" Mr. Briefs? I've been given more papers for you to sign. " Trunks's secretary opened the door to his office, still 

a little nerve-racked from her encounter with Inflata-Trunks.

" Excellent. " Robo-Trunks stood up, " How. I. enjoy. reading. through. mindlessly. boring. legal. documents. and.

signing. them. " he then jaggedly walked towards her, his walk making it look like his knees and elbows didn't exist. The

clicking and whirring of his robotic insides making loud noises as he did so. Robo-Trunks took the papers from her, " Thank.

you. for. adding. even. more. work. to. my. load. " he spun on one foot, then walked back to his desk in the robotic-like

manner.

" ... " the secretary stared at him, confused, " Umm, you're welcome. " she backed up and prepared to close the door,

" You uh, might want to get those joints checked, Mr. Briefs. "

" Advice. added. to. c-drive. Thank. you. Please. come. again. "

" ...right. " she laughed nervously and closed the door behind her, " Wow he could really use a day off. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WHEE-HEE-HEE! Hahaha! " Pan laughed as Gohan chased her down the hallways of Capsule Corp while she held the ps2

over her head. The demi-demi-saiyajin screeched to a halt at the end of the hallway. She spun to face Gohan.

" Ah-hah. " he smirked at her.

Pan smirked back, " Ah-HAH! " she stepped to the side and the sound of an elevator door closed behind her.

Gohan zipped over to it and sweatdropped, " Hmm. " he glanced up to see the overhang of the 2nd floor, then smiled

and simply flew upward. Gohan hopped over the railing and landed before the elevator just as it opened.

" GASP! "

" HA! "

Pan bounced off the back of the elevator and up over Gohan's head, then blasted off back down the hallway in the

opposite direction.

Gohan dashed after her and waved to Videl a floor below as he went.

" Heh, he's playing with her. " Videl chuckled.

Pan screeched to a halt before the escelator that led to the higher floors and ran up it. She stopped on one of the

last floors just 2 seconds before Gohan. The demi-saiyajin cornered her before the large doors that lead to Trunks's office.

Pan opened the huge door to attempt to quickly duck inside.

" WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! "

Pan and Gohan froze in place. They looked inside to see Robo-Trunks do a back-flip over Trunks's desk and land before

them.

" Intruder alert! Preparing "BATTLE MODE"! " Robo-Trunks pointed at them. Instantly his arms enlarged and opened up

to reveal a long-range missle in each. His mouth opened and his teeth flipped back to reveal an array of bullets.

Robo-Trunks's legs folded up and two huge tank-wheels appeared in their place. His chest-plate opened up to reveal the

computer inside while a cannon appeared just below it where his stomach would've been. Robo-Trunks's eyes glew red and

started to shoot out lasers which were magnified by Trunks's glasses.

" O.O " Gohan and Pan stood there, their jaws agape.

" HAAAAAAAAAA! " Robo-Trunks rushed towards them.

Gohan powered up, " Pan! Behind me! " she confusedly did so. Gohan formed a ball of ki in either hand as Robo-Trunks

burst through the door only to have something appear out of thin air and slice him into multiple fragments.

Robo-Trunks's head rolled past the father and daughter, " Error. Error. Error. "

" Well, its been a long time since I've been able to do THAT! " Mirai grinned, dusting his hands off as he put his

sword away.

" Can I see that? " Pan grinned, pointed to the case the sword was in.

" NO. " Mirai protectively held his case.

" Umm, Mirai, out of curiousity, " Gohan picked up Robo-Trunks's head, " What's this? "

" An android made in my likeness. " Mirai guessed.

" But, WHY? " Gohan scratched his head, " It looks like it was designed to do office-work, so why did it have an

array of super-weapons built into it? Who would DO such a thing? "

Mirai peeked into the empty office and sweatdropped, " Take a wild guess. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahh, its so nice to just sit out here and eat cheeseburgers with friends like a normal everyday person. " Trunks

grinned as he handed his soda to his furry purple tail to hold while he picked up a handful of fries.

" Lunchtime is FUN, Trunks! " Goten chirped, taking another bite of his burger, his own tail flitting about the air

behind him.

" So you really made your own robot, huh? " Parisu said, surprised as she took a sip of her milkshake.

" Mmm-hmm! It's fully automated and everything! " Trunks nodded, proud of himself.

" And it looks just like Trunks! " Goten pointed to him.

" Except I can't shoot laser beams out of my eyes. "

" Huh? "

Trunks laughed nervously while several people walked by, giving him odd stares at his remark, " Nevermind! I'll show

you later. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Are you sure you left it in here, Toussan? " Bura asked as she looked around the ouji's bedroom.

" I thought I did. " Vegeta folded his arms as he sat on the edge of his bed, " I don't really keep track of that

thing. "

A warm lump leaned against his shoulder, " Maybe there should be a radar FOR the radar, _Veggie_. "

Vegeta's cheeks flushed red as he glanced over to his right to see the larger saiyajin leaning against him.

" Oh _Veggie_. " Goku sighed.

The little ouji smirked, feeling the most in-charge he'd felt all day. He patted Goku on the shoulder, " Now THAT'S

more like it. "

" Awww! " Bura gushed at the scene, whipped out her digital camera, and snapped a picture of them, " Kawaii! "

" ACK!? " Vegeta instantly let go of Goku in fright, causing the larger saiyajin to flop completely onto his bed,

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? " he yelped, " Don't you know that acts being performed in certain photographs could be completely

misinterpreted to be on a non-platonic level when in reality they two people in the shot are in a purely-platonic

relationship! " the ouji sputtered.

" I luv u too, Veggie! " Goku chirped from where he lay on the bed.

" Wonderful. " Vegeta twitched slightly, his face now fully turning red.

" Hey Vegeta, I heard you were looking for the radar. " V.2 opened the door, " I found it in the hallway closet, I

don't know WHAT it was doing in there, but-- "

" Hi V.2! " Bura waved to him.

The clone laughed nervously, " Ah, hi Bura. "

" V.2! You'll never believe what Kakarroujo did to--mmph?! " Vegeta covered her mouth.

" Must you tell the world about it. " he said, embarassed, then removed his hand.

" I'll tell you later. " Bura smiled.

" Hi V.2. " Goku said happily from the bed.

" Hello, Ka-ka-rrot-to. " V.2's eyes widened in awe at the name, then went back to normal, " How are you? "

" GREAT! " he cheered.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and stared at Goku incrediously.

" I mean--very sorry for the germies that I have accidentally released upon my little Veggie? " he gave a cheesy

grin.

" Ohhhhh.. " Vegeta shuddered and rubbed his left arm.

" Bulma said she'll meet us in the garage. " V.2 explained.

" Let's get going then. " Vegeta nodded, taking the radar from him and turning it on. The 7 little blips appeared on

the zoomed out screen, " The sooner I wish this biten bond off of me the better. "

" ▫Hurt-little-sniffle▫ "

The ouji froze in place and slapped his hand over his mouth. He turned around to see the larger saiyajin's eyes

welled up with tears.

" Veggie doesn't wanna be my walkie-talkie anymore? " Goku sniffled.

" NO! No Kakarrotto that's not it at all! " Vegeta waved his arms in the air and sat back down next to him, " I,

just don't want to be your uke or allow you access to my most-private and secret thoughts and knowledge. "

" If Veggie bites me back I promise I won't ever go into any part of his Veggie-mind where he doesn't want me to be.

I'll be really good Veggie. " Goku sat up and nodded determindly.

" Hn.. " Vegeta shifted around.

" I never searched your private thoughts when we were fused, did I Veggie? And when I wanted to I asked you first and

you said no and that was that. "

" True, but... "

" But WHAT Veggie? " the larger saiyajin pleaded.

" Yeah Toussan! Bite Kakarroujo back! That way you can seme again and Kakarroujo can be your "platonic" oujo! " Bura

said happily, winking on the word platonic.

Goku's tail wagged behind him, " I would like to be Veggie's platonic oujo. "

" What are you talking about? " V.2 blinked.

" Ohhhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta twitched, his entire face starting to glow red, " Kakarrotto.. "

Goku stared at him with hope.

" IllTHINKaboutit! " he quickly spat out.

The large saiyajin's face burst into a grin of pure delight.

" Now let's go. " Vegeta sighed and left the room.

" HOORAY! " Goku glomped onto him from behind and let the little ouji carry him out.

" It's all so very sweet. " Bura clasped her hands together, " Say Toussan do you think you could carry Kakarroujo

in your arms? That would make for such a beautiful picture! "

The little ouji turned to her, exasperated, " NO I will NAH-- "

" :) " Goku waved to Vegeta, suddenly in his arms.

" --t. "

" Say cheese! " Bura grinned, zipping infront of them!

" CHEESE! " Goku glomped Vegeta tighter as he grinned, sending the ouji's entire body glowing bright red.

" Huh?! " Vegeta looked dazed and confused.

Bura snapped the picture.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" "So You're Going to Become a Man-Namek". A Piccolo, Kami, and Nail Production. " the tv screen said as Dende,

Piccolo, and Mr. Popo sat there in what looked like half a row of movie theater chairs. Mr. Popo was eating popcorn and

sipping soda with a straw in it while Piccolo folded his arms with a smirk on his face. Dende cocked an eyebrow at the

screen.

" Congradulations! If you're watching this video it means you've graduated past your youth and into the transition

stage that will lead you into namekian adulthood. " Kami's voice announced.

" Lucky me. " Dende sweatdropped, then let out a hiccup and instantly transformed back into his usual green, only

this time he was 10x smaller, " WHAT THE--?! " he exclaimed in his now squeaky voice.

" There are two basic stages in the namekian lifespan. Youth and adulthood. The level of one stage of life to another

varies from namek to namek. " pictures of random New Namek-sei residents appeared on the screen, " And namekian "puberty" is

the bridge between them. "

" Piccolo, Mr. Popo, I can't see the screen. " Dende squeaked out from his spot.

" This "puberty" stage can occur from as young as age 2 to as old as age 40. " Nail's voice took over, " Piccolo,

for instance, was an early bloomer who reached namekian "puberty" by age 2 and by age 3 had reached his adult form. " a

picture of chibi Piccolo appeared on the left side of the screen while a picture of adult Piccolo at the 23rd Budoukai

appeared on the right.

" Heh. " Piccolo smirked.

" ▫Hiccup▫! " Dende hiccuped again and poofed back to his normal size but now had unusually swollen purple cheeks,

" Curse you. "

" But don't think the length of namekian "puberty" is by far a short and easy trip around the block. The body will go

through a span of 100 temporary forms which are created as a side-effect of the adult juices overflowing those of the youth."

" A HUNDRED FORMS?! " Dende gawked.

" The length of time for each of these forms also varies depending on the namekian. " Piccolo's voice came on the

screen, " Now as you already know, as the guardian, you're also connected to Shenlong and the dragon balls. When you die,

they'll die. When you get sick, they'll get sick. And when you go through "puberty" they'll all be effected as well. "

Piccolo held up the cracked dragon ball before Dende.

" This is why its **very important** to make sure the dragon balls aren't used again until you reach man-namekhood.

Shenlong will be drastically effected by the sudden change in physical body-liquids. However, he will stabilize again as well

once you become a man-namek. " a picture of a young adult Kami appeared on the screen, standing proud, " Your final height

will also be determined by this time. An adult namekian can be anywhere from 5.6 to 8.0. "

" Wow...eight feet tall... " Dende pondered in awe, " Hear that! I could be taller than YOU, Piccolo! " he grinned

wickedly at him.

" However, that is hightly unlikely, Dende. " the tv said.

Dende sweatdropped at Piccolo himself, who was now smirking.

" And now that you're aware that what is happening to your body is completely normal, " Kami's voice came back on,

" so be proud of yourself, my son. For 97 forms later you will become a tall, broad, strapping young adult namekian. "

" Who's almost as tall as Piccolo. " Piccolo's voice added.

Dende sweatdropped again.

" And remember, don't use the dragon balls until your puberty has passed! " Nail reminded him, " Because doing so

could cause worldwide destruction and random acts of chaos to appear about the planet until you reach adulthood. "

" This has been a Kamiccolail Production. "

The screen then fuzzed out into tv snow.

" ... " Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo sat there quietly.

" Well. " Dende spoke up, " That was, uh..informative. "

" Thank you. " all three voices came out of Piccolo at once, confusing Dende.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" There. " Brolli held the little uke-ish outfit up, " If I can't figure out a way to free Vejita from becoming

Kakarrotto's uke, I can certainly prevent them from becoming completely bonded. That way when Vejita's mind is fully set into

sweeter, dainty, uke-ish ways in general, I can easily manipulate him away from Kakarrotto--what with how much more sensitive

saiyajin male ukes are. " he nodded thoughtfully and opened the door to his house, then headed across the lawn towards

Capsule Corp, " I wonder if Vejita's far enough along where he'll wear this for me? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Alright. Is everyone in the car? " Bulma asked as she sat in the driver's seat of the van.

Vegeta looked around. Those in the van with them were Vejitto, Gogeta, Turles, V.2, Bura, and Goku--who was currently

sitting next to the little ouji and staring at the radar with a saddened expression on his face.

The larger saiyajin sniffled and reached over with his left hand to grab the Ouji's right.

" ! " Vegeta felt the redness practically burning on his body and quickly turned to face the window, feeling helpless

at the thought that he couldn't reach these kaka-germs with his peasant-repel, who's chemicals would be toxic if he tried to

drink some of it to wash those inside him away. The ouji took a deep breath and turned to face Goku, " Kakarrotto, you know-"

" ... " Goku was still staring at the radar with his eyes glazed over and a sad expression on his face. He squeezed

Vegeta's hand even tighter.

" Ooh, uh... " Vegeta tried to think of something to say, " You know we'll still be friends after I make my wish,

right? "

" I like being able to feel Veggie. "

" HUH!? " the ouji yelped, his back nearly slamming into the window beside him in panic.

" In my head. " Goku pointed to it with the hand he held the radar with, " Ever since I gave Veggie that nibble, I've

been able to feel Veggie up here and its so nice because it makes me feel not so alone. " he smiled melanchoily.

" Oh. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

The van started up and the garage door opened.

" Are you sure you don't wanna just bite me back right here right now Veggie? " Goku pleaded.

" I... " the ouji shifted uneasily.

" I told you I'd be good. And I proved it. Please gimmie a try Veggie. " he held the arm he held Vegeta's hand with

up towards the ouji's face.

" Hm...I bet you're sweet. " the little ouji said smoothly.

" Heeheehee. "

" ..waitaminute what am I saying!? " Vegeta yelped upon further examination of his current thought pattern. He turned

back to the window to temporarily escape the situation sitting beside him only to come face-to-face with another one just

outside his now-open window.

" Hi Vejita! I'm back! " Brolli smiled, " How about opening the car door and letting me in? "

Goku growled and hugged Vegeta tightly against him, " You are not going into anyone, you big meanie! Especially not

my little Veggie! "

" Ulp! " this time Vegeta did pull out his peasant-repel and began to spray himself, as his brain was starting to

wander off into that warm mushy place.

" Heh-heh, wow Vegeta-san, you are so loved by your people. " Turles snickered, peering over the seats. He sat

behind Goku and Vegeta, " So, Brolli? Here with some inventive scheme to de-semi-platonic-bond Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san? "

" No actually. " Brolli smirked back at him, surprising the evil type-3 saiyajin, " You see I've decided there's no

way to break the bond between a seme and uke, so I've decided to keep Vejita from biting Kakarrotto back so his mind will

completely transform in a sweet little uke-form of which I shall easily snatch right out from Kakarrotto's nose. " he turned

towards Goku, who backed away and held Vegeta tighter.

" Heh-heh-heh.. " Vegeta chuckled, " BWAHAHAHAHAHA! "

" ? " Brolli tilted his head at this, " Vejita-chan? Are you alright? "

" I'm more than alright, because you see none of that is ever going to happen because I'm going to use the dragon

balls to wish Kakarrotto's bite away so I won't be turning into ANYONE'S uke at all! " the ouji bragged.

" You can wish it away? " Brolli said in awe, then gushed, " OH VEJITA-CHAN THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! "

Vegeta backed up, slightly creeped out, " Why? "

" Because if you wish Kakarrotto's bond away, then **I** can bite you and make you MY special, pampered little uke! "

" ... " Goku picked up the dragon radar and promptly threw it hard to the ground, smashing it into pieces.

" KAKARROTTO!? " Vegeta gawked.

" AHH! Son-kun what was that for?! " Bulma gasped, whipping around in the driver's seat to face them. She noticed

Brolli and groaned, " Oh God..Brolli, would you mind going back home? Please? "

" But I want to be there when Vejita is released from Kakarrotto's clutches so I can receive him into my own. " the

densetsu said innocently.

" Well you can't! Vegeta isn't yours and he isn't Son-kun's either! He's my..sorta-kinda half-married

husband/boyfriend. You get the idea. " she exclaimed, then glanced over at Vegeta, " Sometime after this is all over we have

to get married so I can stop having to call you that. " Bulma sighed.

" Now what are we going to do about the radar? " Vegeta asked.

" We'll be fine! Luckily, I have a spare! " she held one up.

" HOORAY! " Brolli cheered.

" Huh?! " Bulma felt a sudden tug on her arm and looked up to see Goku holding it in one hand while forming a ball

of ki in the other, " SON-KUN! "

Goku quickly put his hands away in his pockets, " ...I, don't want the big meanie to bite my little Veggie, Bulma. "

he looked terrified at the thought.

" He WON'T. Brolli, PLEASE go home? " she cautiously pleaded.

" But I brought this sweet little outfit for Vejita. " Brolli held it up.

Vegeta sweatdropped at the see-through red lingerie and fuzzy pink slippers, " Goodbye, Brolli. " he reached for the

window.

" Vejita!? " Brolli gawked, then backed up as Vegeta closed, locked, and pulled the shades down over the window,

" VEJITA! Don't give into Kakarrotto's idiotic whims! " the car started to drive off, " AND CALL ME THE SECOND YOU'VE MADE

THE WISH! "

" Highly unlikely. " Vegeta muttered as the car got onto the street.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HA! YAH YAH YAH YAH! " Raditsu repeated launched kicks as he hovered in the air, " YAHH! " he threw a punch, then

finally landed back onto his front-lawn and wiped the sweat off his brow. He'd been going at it for about 3 hours now. He

sensed Turles's ki no longer at Capsule Corp and smiled, " Maybe I'll get to use the gravity room today afterall. " Raditsu

stood up and stretched in the dark maroon gi he wore. The large saiyajin took a step forward, then slipped on something only

to catch himself two seconds later before he could fall. Raditsu backed up and grabbed the object, " The 4-star dragon ball?"

he blinked, then noticed the huge crack running through it, " Geez, what happened to you? " he muttered in disbelief.

" ▫CHOPCHOPCHOPCHOPCHOP▫ " the sounds of a skycar came from above him and Raditsu looked up just intime to see

Bulma's land on the ground.

" RADITSU! HELLO! "

" ? " Raditsu blinked, then looked down to see a grinning Vegeta standing infront of him. Suspicion instantly

overcame him, " You're here to take the dragon ball from me and make a you-related wish with it. " he guessed.

" Thanks Raditsu! " Vegeta held his hands out with eager suspense.

Raditsu sweatdropped, " Must be something important, huh? "

" VERY important. EXTERMELY important. Important beyond all levels of comprehended importance! "

" Here ya go. " he dropped the ball into the little ouji's hands. Vegeta held it tightly.

" Heh-heh! "

" I gotta warn you though, it has a crack in it. "

" ?! " Vegeta froze, " Crack. "

" Yeah, it was like that when I found it. " Raditsu explained.

Vegeta opened up his hands to stare at the dragon ball, which indeed had a crack running through it.

" Strange, huh? "

" WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " the ouji yelped, " Oh GOD! What if its BROKEN?! " he cried out in horror, then glanced to his

left to see Goku in heartbroken tears again, " I mean--its just a little scratch and even if it is broken it won't be that

bad being platonically-bonded to my favorite peasant. " he laughed nervously, his left arm starting to seriously quiver at

Goku's presence. Vegeta moved the dragon ball solely to his right hand and put the left one in his pocket.

" Wait, WHAT?! " Raditsu gawked, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN "PLATONICALLY-BONDED"!? "

" Hmn. Kakarrotto accidentally bit me in the arm back when he was fighting Bebi. " Vegeta held up his left arm, then

paled, " Oh my God I think the scab's been completely healed over by now. " he patted it. There was no longer any roughness

but instead light red-marks just beneath the surface of the skin. The ouji gulped, _::It's getting stronger!::_ " Raditsu would

you like to help me save my sanity and semeness by aiding us in locating the rest of the dragon balls so I can wish the

bite mark and Kakarrotto's uneven bond off of me? "

" Umm, sure. " Raditsu looked slightly confused.

Goku tapped Vegeta on the shoulder. The ouji glanced at him to see Goku now holding out both arms, each with a

dollop of hot-fudge on either one, " Please Veggie? " the larger saiyajin said w/big sparkily eyes.

" ACK! " Vegeta backed up, his cheeks turning red, " Kakarrotto...I said no. "

" I bet I'm really yummy, Veggie. " Goku grinned at him.

" I didn't really need to hear this converstation. " Raditsu laughed nervously, then headed for the vehicle. He

walked up the steps into the van.

" My lackey! " Turles grinned maliciously as he almost-gushed from the backseat.

Raditsu walked backwards down the steps and out of the van, " Why is he here? " he said flatly, pointing to the van.

" To taunt me. " Vegeta muttered.

" Ah. " Raditsu said, then headed back to his house, " Well, see you later Vegeta. Goodluck with your wish. "

" WHAT?! Just because Turles is in there doesn't mean you can't come with us! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" Yeah but... " Raditsu glanced at the vehicle. Turles smirked wickedly at him through one of the windows, " I just

don't trust him. "

" What if I make it so that you sit next to someone who isn't Turles. " Vegeta offered.

" I guess. " Raditsu nodded.

" Good. It's settled then. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW! The lookout always looks so big from down here. " Gogeta said in awe as he stared out the window. Vejitto and

Raditsu glanced past the back of Gogeta's head to see. Raditsu was sharing one of the larger seats with the fusions, however

Turles sat across the van and was grinning evilly at him. Raditsu tried to ignore him.

" It's a good thing one of the dragon balls is at the lookout. This way we can get another one and find out why this

one's cracked. " Bulma smiled as she hit the gas pedal a little harder.

Vegeta continued to stare at the 4-star ball in his hands.

" Poor Ojichan. " Goku pouted, poking it, " This is the one he gave me back before he died. "

The ouji smirked, " Well don't worry, Kakarrotto. I'm sure that if Dende can't fix it than I could certainly fix it

especially for you--since it holds such sentimental value and all. "

" Aw Veggie thank you! " Goku glomped him tightly.

" Heh-heh! "

" You're really starting to sound like yourself again Vegeta, maybe your body's developing an immunity to the

kaka-germs. " Bulma spoke up.

" Now that's wishful thinking. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " If I could develop immunity to those baka germs then how

come in that possible-future I have no such thing? "

Bulma sighed, " I don't know, Vegeta. "

" Mmm—— " the larger saiyajin continued to snuggle.

" And does that mean possible-future Kakarrotto preferred being my oujo even after the fact? " Vegeta said, deep in

thought and unaware that his body was slowly going numb from the shoulders down.

" VeggieVeggie...I'm gonna keep my Veggie safe 'n sound forever so nobody--especially the big meanie--tries to hurt

Veggie ever again! " Goku promised, content.

Vegeta felt himself starting to break out into a cold sweat.

" Heh-heh-heh. " Turles snickered from behind him, " Kakarrotto's so very protective of you now, huh Vegeta-san? "

" I'm a good lil peasant, Turles! " Goku chirped.

" We're here! " Bulma announced, landing the vehicle on the lookout.

" Whee! " Goku hopped out of his seat while still holding onto Vegeta infront of him. He dashed out of the vehicle

and onto the lookout to see Mr. Popo working on his garden and Piccolo meditating several feet away.

" Wonder where Dende is. " Vegeta muttered.

" I wonder indeed. " Goku plopped his chin ontop of Vegeta's head with a thoughtful expression on his face. The

ouji sweatdropped.

" Do you mind letting me go, Kakarrotto? "

Goku squeezed him a little tighter.

Vegeta paled, " Uh, oh-kay... " he looked over his shoulder and whispered loudly, " BULMA! "

" HEY, Son-kun! " Bulma said cheerfully, walking up to him, " Maybe you should let go of Vegeta for now, you know,

at least let him get some bloodflow back into the rest of his body. Afterall we wouldn't want him all numbed up and incapable

of movement without depending on someone to move his body parts for him. "

" ... " Goku blinked at her.

" DON'T TELL HIM THINGS LIKE THAT?! " Vegeta yelped, worried.

Bulma went over in her mind what she'd just said, " Ah--oh. Could you please let go of Vegeta for me, Son-kun? "

" ...oh-kay. " Goku gently set Vegeta down. The little ouji wobbled a bit, trying to regain his balance.

" ... " Piccolo hovered there a foot off the ground in deep meditation. A sudden gust of wind blew past him and he

opened an eye to see the vehicle out in the distance. He gazed slowly to his right and sweatdropped to see Vejitto hovering

there in the same position.

" Hi there, Piccolo! " Vejitto said happily.

" ?! " Piccolo shook his head for a moment, startled at Vejitto's sudden appearance. He then glanced over to the

left to see Gogeta hovering there.

" Oi! " Gogeta waved, grinning.

Piccolo sweatdropped and got down as if he were sitting on a small set of invisible stairs, " Well, I better go see

what they want. " he headed towards Bulma, Vegeta, and the rest of the group.

" Piccolo! Great! " Bulma beamed and dashed towards him with the dragon ball, " This dragon ball is cracked and since

the radar sensed another one up here we thought maybe you could look at it and tell us what's wrong with this particular

one. "

" Which is really important cuz its a fam-i-ly heirloom. " Goku popped up from behind her.

" AND I need it to free myself of Kakarrotto's bite and the terrible fate that is ukedom! " Vegeta zipped infront of

both Bulma and Goku.

" Really, " Piccolo smirked and took the dragon ball from Bulma, " When do you need to make this wish by? "

" I have 3 weeks. " Vegeta nodded vigorously with a look of determination.

" Well, it won't be safe to make another wish on the dragon balls for at least 2 months given Dende's current rate

of transformation. " he glanced off at Kami's house, " He's confined himself to the building until its complete. " Piccolo

added in.

" TWO MONTHS?! BUT I'LL BE KAKARROTTO'S PINK-WEARING, GIGGLY LITTLE KAKA-GERM-INFESTED UKE BY THEN!! " Vegeta lept

up and frantically grabbed Piccolo by the collar, " I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! Let me make the wish now? "

" NO. " Piccolo said seriously. Vegeta loosened his grip and hovered back down to the ground.

" Why not?! " Bulma looked worried.

" Because making a wish now while Dende's in the middle of his namekian puberty could result in catastrophic

earthquakes, volcanos, and floods throughout the earth until his transformation is complete and the earth returns to normal."

Piccolo explained.

" Namekian "PUBERTY"?! " Vegeta gawked, " The reason I can't release myself from Kakarrotto's accidental bond is

because DENDE IS GOING THROUGH PUBERTY!? "

" Yeah, pretty much. " Piccolo said cooly, " It's not like human or saiyajin puberty though. Only physical changes. "

Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead.

" Sorry for the inconvenience. " Piccolo said. Bulma and Vegeta frowned. Piccolo cocked an eyebrow at Goku, " Are

you, **smiling**? "

" ... " Bulma and Vegeta instantly turned to Goku, who now had a blank expression on his face.

" I can't believe this! " Vegeta groaned, slumping to the floor, " Is it truely my unopposable destiny to be bonded

to Kakarrotto for all eternity? "

" 7 out of 8 timelines a-gree, Veggie. " Goku chirped.

Vegeta stared at him incrediously.

" OH! I'm so sorry Veggie! I really am! " the larger saiyajin pleaded, bending down and hugging him from the side. He

leaned his head onto the little ouji's shoulder, " My poor little Veggie, I scared you so badly. I'm sorry. "

Vegeta stared at his left arm and winced, then noticed a tiny orange, red, and blue dot coming down out of the sky.

" AH-HAH! I've finally caught up with you! " a winded Chi-Chi said as Kinto'un landed onto the lookout.

" Ah, Onna. " the ouji smirked, getting up, " Perhaps I can reclaim a little bit of my ego today afterall. "

" GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi dashed over to him and quickly started checking out his arms, " Oh Goku-san are you oh-kay?

That evil little Ouji had your ki flying all over the place! " she bent down and started to roll up one of his pantlegs,

checking for any signs of teeth-marks at all, " This one looks alright. " she rolled it back down and reached for the other

pantleg.

" Getting a little nervous, eh Onna? " Vegeta chuckled, " Curious as to whether I've yet given Kakarrotto the

wonderful gift of my pleasant little germs? " he held up several of the blue Veggie-germs.

Chi-Chi twitched, then glanced back at Goku.

" Silly Chi-chan Veggie hasn't biten me! " Goku grinned.

Chi-Chi let out an immense sigh of relief.

" Though I've tried at least 2 or 3 times to get Veggie to. " he nodded thoughtfully.

" Really? " Chi-Chi snickered over her shoulder at Vegeta, " Starting to warm up to the mushy-lump-of-pink-goo for

brains idea, huh. "

" No actually, for you see all I have to merely do to escape Kakarrotto's accidental domination is to wish the bite

and bond away with the dragon balls. "

" Umm, Vegeta? " Bulma sweatdropped, holding up the 4-star ball.

" The New Namek-sei, dragon balls! " the ouji smirked.

" HA! " Chi-Chi laughed.

" What? "

" We used those last week to restore the planet after the black-star dragonballs destroyed it! The other 2 wishes

left won't be active again for another FOUR months! "

Vegeta twitched, _::Even longer than the set on Earth!::_ " Well HA to you, for that means all I have to do is use the

black-star-- "

" --we destroyed those. " Piccolo interupted him, " You were there. Remember, Gohan came running in and he handed me

the mallet and I smashed the statue into pieces... "

Vegeta mentally backtracked, " Aw crap. " an even larger twitch.

" Wow, not even the dragon balls can save you! How delightful! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together and rubbed them

manically.

" Uh, Chi-Chi? I really don't think you know all the details to this "Vegeta as an uke" situation. " Bulma

sweatdropped.

" Oh yes I do. " she nodded, " It's part of my backup plan. "

" Eh? "

" You see, I figure by now that if I can't stop that twisted possible-future from occuring--which of course is only

the last resort seeing that I'm trying my hardest to prevent it altogether, I can at least try to reverse the roles around

so Goku-san is in charge. At least that way the Ouji won't try to take control of Goku-san's mind and soul and turn him into

what that possible-future Goku-san became. "

" Veggie would never take control of my mind like that, Chi-chan. I trust Veggie. " Goku said, hurt.

" Yeah, see that Onna? Kakay doesn't mind having his ruler where he belongs. " Vegeta patted Goku on the shoulder.

" Hee— "

" You mean ontop of him. " Chi-Chi said flatly, folding her arms.

" If by "ontop" you mean platonically propped up upon Kakarrotto's mid-section while he lays somewhere, then yes. "

the ouji smirked.

" Veggie can use me as a spot to nap anytime! " Goku patted the little ouji on the head.

" I, didn't necessarily mean sleep, but... " Vegeta started to flush red, " thank you for the offer? "

" MMM! " the larger saiyajin glomped him tightly.

" Heh, don't worry Vegeta, I have a plan! " Raditsu nodded, walking up to him.

" Really? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, here we are! " Trunks announced as he, Goten, and Parisu stood outside the door to Trunks's office, Parisu

still drinking the latter half of her milkshake. Trunks knocked confidently on the door, " Say, Robo-Trunks, how's work? "

" ... " ▫

A couple minutes passed. Trunks glanced back at the now-confused Goten and Parisu and grinned cheesily, " Ah

heh-heh...Robo-Trunks? " he knocked again, " He must be hard at work. " the demi-saiyajin smirked. He nodded, " Let's go in,

shall we? "

" K! " Goten chirped as Trunks opened the door.

" I've never been in a company president's office before. " Parisu thought outloud as they went inside.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow to see the chair before his desk turned with its back to him. The papers he'd assigned

Robo-Trunks to sign sat half-finished ont he desk. He walked up to it, " Umm, Robo-Trunks? "

The chair spun around to reveal Bulma with a small bag in her hand, " Yes, son? " she said astutely, tossing the

bag up and down in her hand.

" OKAASAN?! " Trunks yelped and jumped back.

" Trunks, " Bulma smiled, " Do you mind explaining to me AND your secretary just what THIS is about? " she put the

bag on the table and pulled down the sides to reveal its contents.

" AHHHHHHHHHHITSTRUNKS'SHEAD!! " Goten wailed in horror as he and Parisu glomped one another in fright.

" EEP! "

" Huh...I knew I should've used 7 bolts for the neck instead of 5. " Trunks muttered in quiet contemplation.

Bulma sweatdropped, " Trunks that's not the point. "

" Yeah, I know. " he said sheepishly.

" The point is that its bad for both you and the company to have you skipping out on your work while leaving a

homemade android in your place! " she held up Robo-Trunks's head.

" Juuhachigou and Juuhanagou are androids. " Trunks pointed out.

" No Trunks, they're cyborgs..Juuhokugou was an android--but that's not the point! Your "Robo-Trunks" flipped out at

the first sign of intruders and attacked Gohan and Pan! "

" Poor Gohan... "

" ... " Bulma sweatdropped even larger this time, " Anyway, from now on if you feel you absolutely feel you need to

take off for the day I want you to either let the secretary know, or let ME know. I understand you miss being able to just

go wherever whenever you please but I can tell you NO adult has this luxury regardless of their job because with a job comes

responsibilties and if you can't handle it than I'm going to have to fire you until your able TO handle it. "

" WILL you fire me? " Trunks asked, slightly eager.

" NO! "

" Aw man.. "

" However, for the time being, if you want me to, I'll split the paperwork 50/50 with you until this all blows over.

That way maybe you can ease into your job with less stress. " Bulma smiled.

" So...you'll do half my work for me? "

" IF you promise not to leave in the middle of it, yes. "

" Hm.. " Trunks folded his arms, then held out his hand and smirked, " Deal. "

Bulma shook his hand, " Deal then. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh-kay, now...bite. "

Vegeta's teeth lundged towards the meat before him only to stop a second earlier, " Ehh.... "

Raditsu sweatdropped and looked at the little stop-watch in his hand, " Man, this makes no sense. You're actually

getting worse instead of better, and we've been practicing for almost a week now. " he scratched his head and sat down at

the kitchen table next to Vegeta.

The little ouji took the blindfold off his eyes and stared down at the large lump of sausage, one of many lumps of

meat he and Raditsu had bought at the grocery store over the course of the week for the ouji to practice on, " I don't know."

" I figured as long as you couldn't see what you were about to do or Kakarrotto's expression while you did it that

you could easily overcome your fear of biting him back and get over it so you can even out the bond. " Raditsu sighed.

" PLATONIC-bond. " Vegeta corrected him, flopping his head and arms onto the table.

" Hai. Sorry. " Raditsu said, " What exactly are you afraid of though? I thought it was getting biten but that's

already happened to you. "

" ... " the little ouji looked away, worried.

" If its the "control" thing, then I wouldn't worry too much. Kakarrotto's got an overwhelming personality, but its

not dominating at all. Not to say that if you don't bite him back he won't not start to become more protective of you...but

hey that's what we're here to prevent, right? " he tried to cheer Vegeta up.

" I don't want him to be able to access my mind like that, Raditsu. " Vegeta sat back up, " I've spent so much time

and effort putting up mental barriers..blocking off all the hurtful information... "

" ... " ▫

" Let's say I bite Kakarrotto back and one day he decides to take a little trip through my mind the next morning and

accidentally stumbles upon all that stuff I did back when we were enslaved by Freeza. What will he think if he sees all

those memories of me destorying countless planets and all the people who lived on them. Unmercifully massacuring them...so

many of those planets were just like this one. That brief power rush of forgetting for a moment that you're Freeza's puppet

and holding the lives of others in your hands the way he holds your own. Gleefully crushing them while they beg you for

mercy. I don't want Kakarrotto to see all that! If he sees HALF of what I've done through the use of that bond...he'll hate

me like he hates Brolli. I don't want him to hate me... "

" ...heh. "

" ? " Vegeta looked over at Raditsu, confused.

" Kakarrotto couldn't hate you if he tried, Vegeta. He understands what happened. " Raditsu smiled wryly at him.

" He understands, but he's never actually witnessed it. The only exception I could think of would be when I went

majin and blasted off a large chunk of the audiance a couple budoukais ago. That alone shocked and enfuriated him, and it

was nothing compaired to what I did on missions. Especially since if he finds any of those memories he'll be seeing them

through my own eyes. "

" Vegeta. " Raditsu chuckled. He plunked the sausage halfway into Vegeta's mouth sideways, " You worry too much.

If Kakarrotto could be so easily turned against you I don't think he'd be treating you the way he does now. Kakarrotto

forgives ya, Vegeta. " he stood up and headed to the fridge to get a snack.

" ... " Vegeta stared at Raditsu, then back at the sausage partly wedged in his mouth. He squinted his eyes shut and

bit down.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Sigh▫ " Bulma let out a nervous sigh as she pressed the start button on the microwave to heat up the bowl of soup

she'd placed inside it.

" HI Bulma-san! " Gogeta chirped, popping up from behind her.

" What seems to be troubling you to-day? " Vejitto cheerfully added.

Bulma glanced over her shoulder at them and smiled, " Oh, its nothing. "

" Oh. Oh-kay. " Vejitto said, then peeked out the window, " I can't wait til it starts to snow again, Goggie. "

" YEAH! We can have snowball fights and build snowmen and igloos and all sorts of fun winter-related entertainment! "

Gogeta grinned, imagining it all.

" ... " Bulma continued to stare at the soup spinning around in the microwave.

" ? " the fusions glanced back at her.

" Umm, Bulma? " Gogeta tapped her on the shoulder.

" ▫DING▫ " the microwave stopped.

" VEGETATOOKABATHTHISMORNING! " Bulma blurted out.

" GASP! " Gogeta gasped in horror.

" ... " Vejitto just stood there, " So? "

" SO! Jitto, Toussan NEVER takes baths! " Gogeta lept infront of the older fusion, " He says 'only mushy-brained

peasants like Kaasan' take baths! " he paraphrased Vegeta.

" Maybe Mommy just wanted to try something new! " Vejitto said happily.

" He took a bubble-bath. " Bulma said flatly.

" Or maybe there's something seriously wrong with him! " Vejitto continued cheerfully without skipping a beat.

The door to Vegeta's room opened and the fusions and Bulma instantly turned their attention to him. Vegeta walked out

of his bedroom and down the stairs while fiddling with his shirt, " Stupid thing...you'd think it would've gotten SMALLER on

me as the years went by, not BIGGER. "

Bura passed him going up the stairs only to freeze in place. She gawked at Vegeta as he continued down the stairs.

" Yes? " the ouji glanced over at her.

Bura's eyes rolled back in her head and she promptly fainted.

" o.O " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Oh-kay... "

" Did anyone else just hear that thump--WHOA?! " Trunks left the bathroom only to yelp at what he saw, " ...Toussan

why are you wearing your "Bad Man" shirt and blindingly bright yellow pants? "

" Hmm...that was the first outfit I ever gave your father. " Bulma nodded in thoughtful nostalgia, then froze, " Oh

my God today isn't the anniversary of something is it? "

" No. " Vegeta said.

" Oh good. " she sighed in relief, " Now why are you wearing that outfit? "

The ouji scratched his head, " I'm not completely sure...I just felt the random desire to wear it today, which is

strange because I abhor and slightly fear the color pink. " he tugged at the shirt.

" You should really really really bite Kaasan back, Toussan. " Gogeta nodded, his eyes bugging out of his head.

" Well I think Mommy looks snazzy! " Vejitto grinned.

" Thank you...I think. " Vegeta sweatdropped, trying to push his three bangs out of his face, " Baka bangs..I haven't

been able to push them back correctly since last night. "

" I think they're cute, Veggie! "

" ?! " Vegeta whipped around to see Goku suddenly standing there. The larger saiyajin poked one of the ouji's bangs.

" And entertaining! " he happily flicked the hair.

" Hello to you too, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" HI Veggie! " Goku waved, " ...Veggie? "

" Yes. "

" Why are you wearing pink? "

The little ouji looked back down at his shirt and shifted uneasily, " I'm not completely sure... " he said in a lost,

faraway voice.

" Uke uke uke.. " Turles said in a sing-song voice as he hovered past them several feet up above their heads in the

air, " Vegeta-san's running out of time...pink's an uke color, yup. " he smirked down at them.

" Errr... " Vegeta twitched, then glanced over at Goku who was smiling warmly at him, " AAUGH! " he ripped the

Bad Man shirt off and chucked it at Goku's head.

The larger saiyajin tilted his head cluelessly, " Veggie oh-kay? "

" COME HERE KAKARROTTO. " Vegeta grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into the nearby bathroom, then slammed the

door shut while the Bad Man shirt fluttered to the ground in the hallway.

" Veggiesoforceful. " the larger saiyajin's cheeks flushed pink.

" Hai...indeed I am, Kakarrotto. " the ouji smirked, taking the larger saiyajin's arm up towards his mouth, " I've

been practicing all last week you know, to--to prepare to return your little 'favor'. "

" Haha, favor. " Goku laughed.

" Now... " the ouji whipped out a blindfold and blindfolded himself.

" Veggie what're you doing? "

" I'm trying to do this with the smallest amount of stress I could possibly harbor while engaged in this act as

possible. " he nervously explained to Goku.

" Oh-kay. " Goku nodded, " So! Would Veggie like hot fudge, whipped cream, ketchup, mayo, or some other type of

condiment and/or topping? "

Vegeta lifted the blindfold off of one eye, " Kakarrotto must you ask such a thing. " a red blushline appeared over

his nose.

" Well I'm just saying that since Veggie has a sweet tooth and usually when eating meat Veggie puts ketchup or mayo

on it that maybe Veggie would feel less like he's biting me and more like he's taking a snack? "

" Kakarrotto that is an infinately twisted sense of logic! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" The hot fudge. " Vegeta said bluntly.

" ▫SQUIRT▫! "

" The thick, warm, chocolatey taste should disguise the fact that I'm about to bite into your flesh and thereby seal

the fate of my mental privacy for all eternity. " Vegeta groaned while laughing nervously. He recovered his eye and held

tightly onto Goku's arm, then leaned down towards it. The ouji's teeth lightly touched the top of Goku's arm and--

" ▫BOOM▫! " the entire bathroom wall exploded behind them.

" AHH! " Vegeta jumped, then took the blindfold off and gawked to see a large construction vehicle with a wrecking

ball attached and Brolli at the driver's seat.

" Ah ha ha, oops, wrong house. " the densetsu smiled cheesily, then smirked at Goku, who glared back at him in

return, " KAKARROTTO. " he said with disgust.

" Big meanie. " Goku stubbornly pouted back, grabbing Vegeta and hugging him tightly against his chest.

" Uh, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Veggie. " Goku plopped his chin ontop of Vegeta's head, " I won't let the big meanie take you away Veggie. "

" By the way, I like your bangs, Vejita-chan! " Brolli called to the little ouji, " They suit you well. "

" They'd suit me even better if I could get them out of my face. " Vegeta attempted to push them up again only to

have the thick strands of hair fall back down again, " Ugh.. "

Bulma opened the bathroom door, " Vegeta, are you oh-kay in there? It sounded like an earthqua--AHH! " she let out a

scream at the sight of Brolli in his huge construction machine.

" ... " Brolli sat there blankly, " Hm, it appears I must flee. " he hopped out of the vehicle, lifted it up over his

head, and dashed off back across the lawn to his house.

" MY BATHROOM!? " Bulma exclaimed in shock, " WHAT DID HE DO TO MY **BATHROOM**?! "

" We do have 205 more of them. " Vegeta said lamely.

" True...but STILL! He wrecked my bathroom wall for no reason! "

" Yes he did. He was most likely attempting to foil my plot to bite Kakarrotto back and thus stop and reverse any

uke tendencies that I would pick up if I didn't do so. " Vegeta explained.

" Veggie still wanna give me a nibble? " Goku held out his arm.

Vegeta shifted around, feeling Bulma watching him nervously from behind, " Umm..perhaps somewhere private, later. "

" LATER? " Goku gasped, " But little Veggie if we wait too long I won't be able to walkie-talkie with you at ALL! "

" You will! Trust me, you will... " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Believe me Kakarrotto I want to bite you and even off

this bond as badly as you do. "

Goku smiled, feeling better, " K! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahh, that feels MUCH better! " Vegeta grinned as he stood before the mirror wearing a new black tank-top and

light blue pants that he bought to replace the ones Bebi had torn to shreds, " I have a feeling today is going to be quite

successful in the bite-Kakarrotto-and-rid-myself-of-this-uke-ish-curse department. " he paused and glanced down his pants

only to notice the waist of the pants hanging a little lower than usual on him, " Hmm.. " Vegeta pulled his shirt up and

stared at his waist. He could've sworn it looked even smaller than usual only to shake his head and quickly dismiss it. The

little ouji's three bangs still wouldn't allow themselves to be pushed back up to more prominently display his widow's peak.

" ▫DING▫DONG▫. " the doorbell rang several feet away from him.

Vegeta walked up to the door and opened it.

" HELLO, Vejita-chan. " Brolli said suavely as he stood there in the doorway wearing a tuxedo and carrying a bundle

of flowers in one hand and a hoi poi capsule in the other, " I was in the neighborhood and I was just wondering if you'd

like to go come over and have a hot delicious meal with me. "

" I'm not an uke yet. I still have 8 days left to bite Kakarrotto back. " Vegeta said flatly.

" ..oh. " Brolli blinked, disappointed, " Well..I don't suppose I could change your mind with-- " he tossed the

capsule to the ground, " --this $300 dollar evening gown! "

Vegeta sweatdropped uneasily at the lavish, extravagant, fluttery, frilly, and most importantly **PINK**, evening gown.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" No, I suppose you can't. " the ouji laughed nervously.

" Give him a week, he'll come around. " Turles snickered, hovering by.

" Oh-kay! " Brolli beamed.

" Don't encourage him! " Vegeta snapped at Turles.

" I'm **not** encouraging **him**. I **prefer** to encourage **Kakarrotto**. Come on Vegeta-san, I know you by now. Your pride and

your love of having complete mental privacy is going to keep you from biting Kakarrotto until the last possible second, that

is, if you haven't succumbed to the uke juices by then." he rubbings his hands wickedly at the words 'uke juices'.

" You lie! " Vegeta slammed the door shut in Brolli's face while paying attention to Turles. Brolli stared at the

door, startled, " There is no such thing as uke JUICES! "

Turles landed on the ground and lifted up Vegeta's shirt, " Heh-heh, just look what your non-existant juices have

done to your waist line. " he poked Vegeta's love-handles, " You could beat out several fairytale oujos with that waist. "

" My waist has ALWAYS looked like this thanks and I prefer NOT to talk about it. " Vegeta grumbled, embarassed.

" Not THIS curvy though. " Turles said, then smirked with a wicked gleam in his eye, " I wonder what Kakarrotto will

think. "

Vegeta pulled his shirt back down, " Kakarrotto will think nothing less of me. "

" Or maybe he'll think something MORE of you. " the evil type-3 saiyajin teased. Vegeta stared at him, " Afterall you

don't know what traits Kakarrotto considers 'non-platonically attractive'. Infact nobody does. Except Chi-Chi, and I doubt

she'd ever give you the truth--seeing as she dislikes you and all. "

A heavy cloud of unease covered Vegeta as he backed away from Turles, then walked over to the couch and turned the

tv on, raising the volume to further block out the larger saiyajin.

Turles walked over to him and peered over the back of the couch, " Ah, soap opera. Very uke-ish material. " he

chuckled.

" I'll have you know I've watched this show since BEFORE I was biten by Kakarrotto--and its not one of those regular

gushy soap-operas, there's lots of violence and people getting shot and people threatening one another. Just the other day

one of the main characters was brutally murdered. " Vegeta defended himself.

" Uh-huh. " Turles said knowningly.

" You don't believe me, do you? " the ouji said flatly.

" Not a word! " Turles grinned.

" Kakarrotto would believe me. " Vegeta muttered.

" Of course he would, afterall, Kakarrotto adores you with an _ever-growing, unquenchable passionate desire._ "

" ... " the little ouji sat there with his face bright red. Vegeta whipped out the peasant-repel and sprayed himself,

" DON'T PHRASE THINGS LIKE THAT! " he snapped at Turles.

" You know I haven't seen you TRAIN in the past several days, Vegeta-san. "

" What's that supposed to mean. " the ouji narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

" Oh, nothing. Its just that usually you're so anxious to get into that gravity room and spend half the day in there.

Yet as the days have gone by you've stopped completely. "

" ? " Vegeta back-tracked his mind to the last day he'd been in the gravity room and froze, _::3 DAYS ago!?::_

" It's nothing to worry about though. Uke'd male saiyajin don't have the same drive to push their bodies to the limit

while training. **Semes**, however...heh-heh, Kakarrotto's probably building his muscle mass pretty good lately! "

Vegeta shut the tv off and stood up, " I don't have to stand here and take this! I'm going to the GRAVITY ROOM to

TRAIN like I NORMALLY do at this time of day. " he stomped off.

" Alright. " Turles twirled the remote around between his fingers, then turned the tv back on and started to channel

surf.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Baka'd kaka-like baka! " Vegeta sputtered as he headed down the hall to the gravity room, " Loss of training drive,

HAH! I'll show him! " the ouji reached for the door only to see the gravity room was turned on already, the red light

illuminating about the room. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and peered in through the small window in the door. He froze when he

saw what the machine was set on, " 1000x normal gravity?! I can only take up to 800! " the small saiyajin gawked, " However,

I can't leave it running like that, if the control panel crashes it'll take weeks for Bulma to fix it. " Vegeta grimaced,

then puffed out his chest in proud determination, " Thus I must venture inside and put a halt to this madness. " he said

heroically. Vegeta grabbed the door and flung it open, then took a step into the room and nearly fell over at the immense

weight, " WHOA!! " he wobbled and fell onto his back.

" ▫THUMP▫! "

" Oww. " Vegeta said lamely, then tried to get up, " ...uh-oh. " he paled. The ouji stumbled to his feet and headed,

in a very slow manner, towards the control panel. He burst into ssj2 and quickened his pace slightly when suddenly something

appeared out of the corner of his eye. Something that had been moving too fast for him to previously catch WITH his eyes.

" ? " Goku tilted his head cluelessly at Vegeta. The larger saiyajin was in ssj2 and wearing his saiyajin armor

instead of the gi, " Hi Veggie! " he said happily, jogging up to Vegeta with ease, " How are you doing to-day? Come to spar

with me? "

There stood Goku. A foot infront of him. Completely unaffected by 1000x gravity, and wearing his **saiyajin armor**.

Vegeta's bottom left eye twitched.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! "

an uke-ish scream of terror erupted out of the normally deep-toned ouji's lungs as he hit the off button on the control

panel and ran screaming out of the room.

" !? " Goku stood there, confused, " Veggie? " he poked his head out of the doorway, worried, " Oh my...that scream

did not sound normal for Veggie at all. For ME maybe, " he perked up momentarily, then shook his head again, " But not my

little Veggie who's voice is so rich and deep. I wonder what could have scared him so badly? " Goku looked down at his

outfit, " ...and why am I wearing this? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh Son-kun how could you DO that to him? What could have possibly possessed you to put on that armor and go train

in the gravity room! " Bulma's voice exclaimed as it echoed briefly through the locked and closed door to Vegeta's room

where the little ouji was currently under the covers with his body shaking in paranoia.

" I am sorry, Bulma. " Goku's voice said sadly, " I don't know. "

" I thought it was funny, you could hear the Ouji's scream from several floors up. " Chi-Chi's voice snickered,

" You scared him good, Goku-san. "

" But I don't WANT to scare Veggie! " Goku protested, worried.

" Well you did. " Bulma sighed, " He only has 8 days left to bite you back. I wish he'd just get it over with. "

" I hope he doesn't. Becoming an 'uke'..it'll be a fitting punishment for that evil little Ouji. " Chi-Chi nodded

thoughtfully.

" But Veggie doesn't wanna be an 'uke'. And he didn't do anything bad to de-serve it. " Goku shook his head, " ...I

wonder if Veggie still wants the hot fudge? "

" At the risk of frightening Vegeta even more, I'd say you'd have better luck with strawberry syrup, the kind from

the squeeze bottle. He puts that on his ice cream sometimes. " Bulma suggested.

" You both talk like you're setting a mouse-trap. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Well its better than letting Vegeta turn into an uke! Haven't you seen him lately? "

" No actually. " Chi-Chi shrugged, then smirked, " I'd rather not be spoiled and be surprised instead. "

" Veggie doesn't look any different. His lil Veggie-bangs won't stay up anymore but that's a-bout it. " Goku thought

outloud, then started to sniffle, " My poor little Veggie...I have put him into such a horrible pre-dicament. It's all my

fault...I should have never nibbled Veggie's lil Veggie-arm in the first place! "

" It's oh-kay, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi patted him on the shoulder.

" No its not! " Goku got up, " I don't know what an uke is, but I know Veggie doesn't want to be one! Veggie gets

scared so easy when he's not incontrol! And Veggie shouldn't have to be scared of stuff. Normally Veggie's so very **brave**. "

he clasped his hands together on the word.

" Oh he's brave alright. " Chi-Chi sarcastically rolled her eyes.

" Maybe you should let him nap first and then try the strawberry syrup. " Bulma suggested to Goku.

Vegeta shifted around under the covers in his bed.

" Nap? But--Veggie doesn't nap. " Goku looked confused, " When did Veggie start taking naps?! "

" Probably around the same time you stopped taking them. " Chi-Chi smirked, " Which is fine with me because longer

the Ouji's unconsious the less I have to put up with him. "

" Hn.. " Vegeta twitched, annoyed, _::I'll show her::_ he went to get up, then flopped back onto the bed, " AFTER I

rest. I'll show her AFTER I rest. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:::" Ah, it is such a beautiful day out, isn't it kids? " Goku said happily as he stared out the large rounded window_

_that overlooked Bejito-sei while wearing the king's royal saiyajin armor, complete with flowing red cape._

_" Whee_—_! " a chibi Vejitto and chibi Gogeta slid across the newly-waxed floor, Vejitto wearing a blue training_

_uniform and Gogeta in an orange one._

_" Sliding's fun, Jitto! " Gogeta chirped._

_" Yes it is! " Vejitto happily added, " So Toussan, where's Mommy? "_

_" Oh, Veggie'll be here any minute now. " Goku smiled, glancing at a door behind him for a moment with a warm_

_expression on his face. He turned back to the chibified fusions, " Isn't it **nice** that the big meanie doesn't exist and that_

_I destroyed Freeza and stopped him from kidnapping Veggie and blowing up our homeplanet and thus was given the title of_

**_King_**

_" Wow, this must be one of Mommy's dreams with the way you're talking, Toussan! " Vejitto wagged his tail._

_" That it is, Ji-chan! " Goku grinned._

_" Oh Kakarrotto-chaaan_—_? " a little voice said in a sing-song tone._

_Goku smirked, " Yes little Veggie_—_? " he replied in his own sing-song voice._

_" Could you come here for a moment, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said, still using his little voice._

_" Of COURSE I will, Veggie! " Goku clasped his hands together, then opened the door and walked inside to see the_

_smaller saiyajin sitting on the edge of his bed looking very uke-ish in an otokohime uniform, " Hi Veggie. " he sat down_

_beside him._

_" Kakarrotto... " the ouji smirked, " I baked you some cookies! " Vegeta whipped out a tray-full._

_" YAY! " Goku cheered and took one, " Mmm! Chocolate chip! "_

_" I'm pleased you like them, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta chuckled, still speaking in his 'little' voice._

_" Hee_—_ there's something I like even more than tasty snacks, wanna know what? "_

_" What? " the ouji said naively._

_The larger saiyajin leaned towards Vegeta with his mouth puckered, " You. ":::_

" **AHHH!** " Vegeta sat up in bed, his heart beating out of his chest in sheer panic. His eyes darted around. He was

in his room, and it was night-time. The ouji glanced at his alarm clock which read 11:48pm. He shakily got out of bed and

dashed over to the mirror and sighed with relief to see he hadn't lost another couple inches of height, or gotten slim and

curvy. He pushed his bangs up and examined his face. Yup, still masculine-looking. No long eyelashes or girlish-looking face or large, sparkling uke-ish eyes. His hands were still normal, and after a brief check, so was the rest of his body. No change

at all, " Ah haha...I guess all that physical-transforming was all in my head afterall! " Vegeta grinned cheesily at himself

in the mirror. He narrowed his eyes, " But I will not allow this self-destructiveness to continue. I MUST bite Kakarrotto

tommorow. I refuse to wait til the last day and by some miraculous yet completely-obvious event end up missing my chance. "

he decided, then sleepily got back into bed, " But first, more sleep. " and with that his head hit the pillow and he once

again slipped back into the realm of unconsiousness.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...and now here's our meteorologist with this week's forecast! " the news anchor said cheerfully as the camera

swerved over to a woman standing before a map of the local area.

" Hey everyone. Just a reminder that we'll be getting our full moon early this week, sometime around Wednesday-- "

" --I know! " Brolli gushed with eager anticipation as he sat before his tv.

" --for most of the week up until Friday expect clear skies with highs varying throughout the 50's. Friday has a 70

chance of rain expect Saturday to reach a high of 42'F. " the woman explained. The map then turned to each individual city

and Brolli turned the tv off.

" This means I don't have to wait a whole week. Vejita will become a full uke within the next THREE DAYS! " he

rubbed his hands together maniacally, " I can't wait! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hm...perhaps I should tell Vegeta-san so he doesn't wait until the last minute.. " Turles contemplated as he

continued to watch the same news channel only in the Capsule Corp living room, " ...nah! " he grinned and shrugged it off,

" It'll be more entertaining THIS way. " the evil type-3 saiyajin snickered. Turles watched Vegeta walk past him out of the

corner of his eye, " Good morning, Uke! "

" Heh. " Vegeta smirked, trying to hold his ground while still looking a little pale. The ouji picked up the phone

in the kitchen and dialed it.

" Hello? " Goku answered curiously.

" Kakarrotto-- "

" --VEGGIE! " the larger saiyajin gushed, " HI Veggie! How was your super-long nap? Do you feel better? "

" Ah--I'm fine, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a spar, you know,

our usual spot. "

" If Veggie's feeling up to it I'd be happy to go! " Goku nodded.

" Of course I'm up to it! " Vegeta exclaimed, " Why would you assume otherwise!? "

" Well, cuz Veggie doesn't normally take long naps. Infact Veggie doesn't normally take them at all. " Goku said,

worried.

" I'm aware of that. It's probably some after-effect of being bitten by you. "

" So true! " Turles clasped his hands together.

Vegeta twitched, trying to further ignore the type-3 saiyajin on the couch while paying attention to the one he had

on the phone, " So you'll come? "

" Of COURSE I will Veggie! " Goku said warmly.

Vegeta shook his head as if he'd heard an echo, then glanced over his shoulder and nearly jumped back to see Goku

standing there holding a little blue cellphone, " ACK!? "

" Heehee.. " Goku waved to him.

Vegeta hung up his phone, " See that, even my reflexes have been off since you bit me. Normally I would've sensed

you teleporting right away! "

" Aw, Veggie I am sure your reflexes are just fine. " Goku smiled, " You're probably just a lil sleepy and in need of

some soda to wake you up even more than you are now! "

" Hai... " Vegeta thought it out.

" So! You two are gonna go spend some quality time out alone in the wilderness getting all sweaty together, huh? "

Turles teased them.

" DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! " Vegeta snapped, his face turning red, " And of course we'll get sweaty we'll be

sparring. "

" What kind of _sparring_. " he smirked.

" REGULAR. SPARRING. " Vegeta gritted his teeth.

" What other kind of sparring is there? " Goku blinked, confused.

" WELL-- " Turles began, only to have Vegeta slap his hand over the evil type-3 saiyajin's mouth.

" Shush! " Vegeta snapped.

Turles shrugged nonchalantly, then went back to watching tv.

" Come Kakarrotto. " Vegeta headed towards the front door and prepared to teleport. He put one hand on Goku's

shoulder.

" But Veggie normally I teleport us to our sparring spot. "

" Just give me a little control and humour me, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta sighed, tired.

" Oh-kay. " Goku chirped as they teleported out of sight.

Turles chuckled again from where he sat, " Heh-heh, "sparring". "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So...Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said as they stood in the middle of nowhere, " How've you been? "

" Worried about my Veggie. " Goku nodded, watching him carefully, " I feel so bad for biting you Veggie. "

" No need to worry about that right now, my sweet peasant. " the little ouji smirked, " Afterall, we're out here to

forget about our troubles for a little while, correct? "

" Yeah! " Goku nodded happily, " I am turning my frown upside-down, little Veggie! "

" That's my Kakarrotto. " he cracked his knuckles.

The larger saiyajin's cheeks flushed pink.

" --whom I care for in a purely platonic way. " Vegeta quickly injected, laughing nervously.

Goku giggled along with him.

" Now, " Vegeta burst into ssj, " How about we work off some of that stress? "

" You got it Veggie! " Goku went ssj as well and the two flew at each other, their fists colliding. Vegeta swung

his left leg up only to have Goku grab it with his free right arm. Vegeta jerked his captured leg back, knocking Goku off

and sending a ki-blast at him, which the larger saiyajin teleported out just before, successfully avoiding it. He teleported

behind Vegeta and grabbed the smaller saiyajin by the waist, causing the ouji to let out a startled yelp, " WHEEHEE! " Goku

cheered as he dipped and sent them both spiralling down to towards the rocky terrain below.

" KAKARROTTO?! " Vegeta exclaimed, then caught his breath as Goku stopped them just a second above the ground.

The little ouji continued to heavily pant, shaken.

" Veggie? " Goku whispered to him from over the smaller saiyajin's shoulder.

" Heh. " Vegeta smirked, then grabbed Goku's hands with his own and flipped him up and over before slamming Goku's

back into the ground. He quickly formed ki rings and locked them onto Goku's limbs and neck, " Wonderful. " he burst into

ssj2.

" Hey Nango, what's Veggie doin? " Goku asked the ouji's tail, as Vegeta was facing the opposite direction and the

furry yellow tail was just half a foot from his face.

" ... " ▫

" Aw, come on, you can tell me. " he teased.

Vegeta somersaulted up off of Goku and landed before him, " Well well well, who looks like the platonic-uke NOW,

huh. " he said boastfully.

" I wouldn't know since you've never told me what an uke is, Veggie! " Goku chirped.

The ouji facefaulted, " True. But still. You are on the ground. "

" Oh. " Goku said, " Is Veggie gonna tell me a story now, since that's what Veggie did the last time he ki-ringed me

in the middle of sparring? "

" Bwahaha! Oh Veggie is going to do MORE than simply tell you a story, Kakarrotto. " the ouji laughed boastfully.

" :) " Goku smiled up at him.

" ... " ▫

_::Please tell me you're not going to not go through with it?::_ Nango gulped, worried.

_::Of course I'm going through with it! Look at him! Laying there with that sweet innocent clueless expression on_

_his face. I cannot allow myself to become uke! And not just because I hate the idea of being reduced to a cutsy, pink-wearing_

_, mush-minded, maiden in distress. Kakarrotto needs someone to guide him. To protect him from those who wish to do him harm._

_He needs a ruler! And that's what I am!::_ the ouji bent down and held Goku's right arm tightly with his hands. The small

saiyajin's arms began to shake, his left one quivering so badly he felt it may have very well lost control of itself, " I've

made my decision, Kakarrotto. "

" Huh? " Goku glanced over at him, confused.

" ▫CHOMP▫! " the little ouji sunk his teeth into Goku's right arm, piercing the skin; the back of his mind being the

only part that registered the terrifying sound of the larger saiyajin moaning before everything went black.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh-heh-heh-heh. "

" Stop that! "

" Aw come on, they're unconsious, that means we're free to move their bodies around as we wish. "

" No it doesn't! " Raditsu twitched.

About an hour after Vegeta and Goku had slipped into unconsiousness Raditsu decided to check and see what had cut

their sparring short; the sudden jump in their ki back to normal form being what alerted him. However once he'd gotten to the

actual sparring site he was surprised to see Turles sitting there poking the unconsious saiyajins. The two of them had waited

10 more minutes for Goku and Vegeta to wake up after checking their pulses to make sure they were alright, and then Turles

got bored. Which was why Turles was currently positioning Goku and Vegeta's bodies in an awkward embarassing position of

which would terrify them both--well, mostly Vegeta--once they had awoken.

" Come on Raditsu, where's your sense of humor? " Turles grinned evilly.

" Just take my brother's hands off Vegeta's rear end and move them back to where they were when we found them. "

Raditsu sighed tiredly, " Vegeta's had enough mental trauma this month. "

" Alright. " Turles sighed and lightly pushed Goku off of Vegeta, causing him to roll onto his back so the two

saiyajin were once again about a foot away from each other.

" Oww.. " Goku murmured. His right arm felt as if he had been sleeping on it for days. Numb but beginning to gain

some bloodflow back along with the tingle of pins and needles. He sleepily sat up and glanced at his arm and the bloody bite

mark on it, " WAAAH! " he yelped and quickly looked away, his face glowing bright pink with a blank expression on his face.

Goku's tail swayed back and forth behind him, contrastingly content.

" This could be promising. " Turles rubbed his hands together, then walked over to Goku and looked him over, " Well

Raditsu it seems your little pep talk worked after all. Vegeta-san bit him back, pretty deeply too. "

" Ohhhhh... " Goku moaned, the flush on his face getting even brighter.

" ..my head. " Vegeta muttered as his eyes slowly opened. He sat up and suddenly gulped, " ACK! " the ouji whipped

his head over his shoulder to see Goku a foot away from him glowing bright pink and shaking nervously. His own face suddenly

turned bright red and he turned back around the second he felt Goku's eyes on him, " Ah...ah..... "

" I'm sure you'll be very happy together. " Turles teased them.

" Don't listen to him, Vegeta. " Raditsu said to the little ouji, " Hey at least you're not an uke anymore. " he

pointed to the top of Vegeta's head.

The ouji glanced up to see his bangs were once again obeying him in staying up off his face, allowing his widow's

peak to be fully viewed again. Vegeta numbly touched his forehead.

" So...how ya feeling? "

" Well..I deeply dislike my Bad Man shirt again...but I feel like there's something in sitting nervously in the back

of my brain. " Vegeta said in a faraway voice.

_::Oh my...ohhhh...I am so confused! Veggie bit me! But--but that is not in the rules and not against the rules so_

_what does that mean is it oh-kay?::_ Goku thought to himself, unbelievably baffled and feeling repetitive rushes of warmth

throughout his body, " OHHHHHH.. "

" I think that would be Kakarrotto. " Turles motioned to him.

Vegeta looked over at his shaking peasant again.

" Vegeta--? " Raditsu started.

" --don't worry. I spent the last couple days putting up a mental barrier of such immense size around those memories

that Kakarrotto should be unable to even get close to them without my fully permission. " the ouji explained.

" Ah. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Well, now that you're both awake...would you uh...like some time alone to-- "

" --talk? " Vegeta smiled wryly, feeling a mix of unease and relief, " Yeah, I'd like that. "

" Alright. I'll be going home then. " Raditsu hovered up into the air and flew off towards his home.

Vegeta instantly turned his attention back to Turles.

" Yes? " he smirked.

" I need you to leave. " Vegeta stood up, the redness starting to leave his face.

" Why would I leave when its just starting to get juicy? " Turles grinned, entertained.

Vegeta stared lamely at him.

" Fine. May I at least have the pleasure of being present when you and Kakarrotto break the news to Chi-Chi, Brolli,

and Bulma? " Turles asked.

" ... " ▫

" Must be too _intense_ of a conversation for my ears, huh. I'm feeling rather generous today, I'll give you your

private time. " he shrugged, slightly disappointed, then blasted off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was silent for a moment, then sighed, " I thought he'd never leave. " he turned back to Goku, who was still

sitting there. The ouji gulped and cautiously walked over to him, then plopped down beside Goku.

" Veggie? "

" Yes? "

" Does this make me Veggiesoujo? " Goku asked quietly, his cheeks still flushed.

" UH!? " Vegeta froze in place, " No, of course not! "

" ▫squeak▫ " a Veggie-germ poked its head out from within Goku's hair and Vegeta laughed nervously while Goku himself

sat there unaware of the little blue germ.

" This sort of makes you more like my...platonic-oujo. "

" You mean there really is such a thing as a platonic-oujo? "

" Well...all we did was bite each other. We haven't engaged in any of the offical oujo rituals, not like I have with

Bulma. "

" Rituals...? "

" Hai, that's where he uh...two parties intertwine in non-platonic acts of desire with each other-- "

" --▫GASP▫! Oh Veggie I couldn't its against the three biggest rules so I could NEVER-- " the larger saiyajin

sputtered with a flustered look on his face.

" --you won't have to! " Vegeta sputtered back, his face glowing red again, " You won't have to because, while we are

indeed now "bonded", its only a 'platonic' bond. And it'll stay that way as long as we have no non-platonic desires for one

another whatsoever. "

" That doesn't sound so hard. " Goku smiled.

" That, and we must avoid each other completely during the week of the full moon to keep our bond from suddenly

thrusting our thoughts and emotions into a state of confusion which would likely result in something I'm sure neither of us

wants to be a part of. " Vegeta finished.

" You mean I have to avoid Veggie for a WHOLE WEEK! " Goku gasped in horror, " EVERY MONTH!? "

" Uh...actually its more like you and I will have to, ah, limit our time together during that particular week of the

month. " Vegeta tried to calm him down.

" Ohhh...I don't like that. " Goku pouted, " I mean, Chi-chan already limits my Veggie-time and now I gotta limit

my Veggie-time even FURTHER? "

" ... " the ouji stared at him sympathetically. Suddenly a smirk crossed his face.

" What? " Goku blinked, confused.

" You know, " Vegeta started, " The 'big meanie' won't be too happy about this. Me biting you back, I mean. "

The larger saiyajin burst into a grin, " Haha! Yeah that's right! That'll teach him to try and make my little Veggie

an uke! "

" Indeed it shall. " the ouji snickered, " The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji is no uke! "

" YEAH! Go Veggie! " Goku pumped his fist in the air, " Oh! Hey Veggie, since we're pla-tonically bonded, does that

mean I can speak saiyago now? " he asked eagerly.

" Ah, you would have to be able to access that part of my brain to do it, and as it turns out, I've blocked that part

off from all outside forces using the largest mental wall I've ever created. " Vegeta grinned and pointed to his head.

" Aww. " Goku pouted, " But Veggie why? "

" There's just some things you're better off not knowing, Kakarrotto. " the ouji shrugged, getting up. Goku got up

as well.

" Like what an uke is? "

" Yup. " Vegeta nodded, " So, now that we've got that done and over with, how would you like to go fishing? "

" Fishing with Veggie? REALLY! " Goku gushed, " Two of my favorite things together this'll be great! "

" Alright then. " Vegeta powered back up, almost to ssj, " Ready to go? "

" Yeah! " Goku beamed, and with that they blasted off into the sky.

* * *

12:17 AM 11/22/2004 

THE END!

Chuquita: Ta-da!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) So..I bit Kakarrotto back.

Chuquita: Hey, its better than becoming a complete uke instead, right?

Vegeta: I suppose so... (smirks) And Kakarrotto's mind seems to have gotten back to normal as a result of having the

platonic-bond equalized.

Goku: (blinks) What was wrong with my mind?

Vegeta: (pats him on the shoulder) Nothing anymore.

Goku: ?

Chuquita: Wow..just 4 more and then we'll hit #100! (grins)

Vegeta: And you have to reload you-know-what for it to count as 100.

Chuquita: (laughs nervously) Yeah, I know. I think I'll do that after the next fic. Here's the current list!

97 - ChihasSonplaytrickonVeggiefakeveggiebellyChiborrowedfromDel (at least I think its Veggie, it could change back to

kaka..or maybe stay as Veggie, I dunno)

98 - GoggiesparentstrytogethimtocomebackhomeJittotriestohideGoggie/Christmas Special #4/Fusions Belated Birthday Party/

99 - Piccolo One-shot #7

100 - Fic 100!!

101 - Happy Veggietine's Day 4!

Chuquita: And now to the reviewer-replies!

To PerfectCell17: Thanks! Yup, Veggie bit him back. Turles has lots of fun making Veggie "uncomfortable". There's more on

Dende's 'transformations' in the Super 17 saga parody and the Evil Shenlong parody which will both be up eventually. :)

To Cerisa Tempest: Thank you! Glad you liked Robo-Trunks. Yeah, I heard he partly changed Veggie's design to surprise Toei.

In one of the interviews when asked which character he thought would pass on first, he chose Veggie '.';;

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I have a feeling Toriyama and Onna would get along fairly well..

To Cerisa Tempest: Hai, I thought it was strange how in gt, Trunks seemed to have suddenly lost his Trunks-ness, which is why

I gave it back to him! :D I'm still fairly new with using Pan as a character, its starting to get easier to balance between

her Goku dna, Chi-Chi dna, Hercule dna, dbz self, and gt self. She'll probably get better by the next two gt parodies. Bura

I've been using since forever, so she's pretty easy to write. :) Veggie and Goku did fix the problem, and at least now the

Veggie-germs can balance off the Kaka-germs.

To Chibi Mirai Gogeta: That he is :D Chi-Chi figures that if Veggie doesn't bite Goku back he'll lose his entire aggressive

drive to steal Goku from her since he would be a complete "uke", and that it would put Goku in charge and keep him from

being manipulated by Veggie. OHHHHH! That sounds like a hilarious scene! I'd luv to have put that in! :D She's easy to

taunt while in Chi-Chi-mode. LOL! Poor Shenlong.

To BlackDragonFury: Poor poor Veggie :) I am so happy I kept Turles as a main character a couple fics back :D He's turning

out to be a lot of fun! Yup, Raditsu made an appearance! He tried to help Veggie get over his fear.

To Fan: Thanks! You guessed correctly, Veggie was unable to wish it away and had to bite Goku back. The possible-future still

has a 50 chance.

To RyukoVulpix: Dende has many more transformations coming up in the next two gt parodies due to his namekian puberty. Yup!

Heh, Brolli's going to be even more shocked once he finds out Veggie bit Goku back. Pan will have her ps2 by the next parody.

Poor Goku, he's so confused. True.

To tea: I'm also very very excited at how close I am to fic #100! :D Thanks! Turles just enjoys teasing Veggie. Raditsu's in

this chapter. Goku's small temporary jump in I.Q. was a result of the one-sided bond. Don't worry, he did!

To Cathowl: Hello Kansho and Knives! Heh, I saw Trigun a while ago back when it first aired on Adult swim. ▫nods▫. The idea

of becoming an uke scares Veggie very badly. Either one of those words would work too. "Inpotent" was just the first word

that came to mind '.';; Wow, the clones fused their original selves? O.O Yeah, had this been several years ago, Veggie

would've definately hit Goku by now. Yup, Goku is Veggie's favorite peasant now. :) Which can be slightly attributed to the

kaka-germs and lots of other preceding events. Veggie's made up quite a few words of his own. Whoa, Chi-Chi doesn't exist

in Kansho's timeline? Or did she and Goku just never meet there? Glad you liked Robo-Trunks. Lol! I'd like to see a

"Saiyajin Soap Opera". Hee—, tidbits. Kansho doesn't know what the dragonballs are? Turles is fun to write. Aw, it doesn't

get into any detail so you should be oh-kay.

To Dakarne: Sorry, in the gt parodies, this is just a wedge between the Bebi and Super 17 parodies. The Super 17 parody will

be out soon though. I dunno how I'm going to write that particular battle yet.

To Sarkywoman: Well..he was almost ukefied. '.';;

Vegeta: (gulps nervously at the thought)

To SacredGoggles: Glad you like it. Yeah the level of it seemed to be lower than a little while ago. Trunks, Goten, and

Parisu are somewhere in their mid 20's. I'm not sure when Parisu will be graduating college. Yup, Veggie's mind does seem to

over-exaggerate things. I'll try :)

To Goddess Shimi: Ah, Rocko, I remember that show from way back in 5th/6th grade. It was funny from what I remember. :) Ooh!

You're so lucky! Even though I have Budoukai 3, my ps2 is still broken so I have to wait til Christmas when I get a new ps2

to play it. Poor Veggie and Bulma. I wonder what their third child would look like if they ever had one? Well, Veggie's no

longer an uke. WOW! Go Veggie! He won! And Bulma won too! :D Heh-heh, poor Dende. He'll get better by the Evil Shenlong

Parody. I'm still undecided on that believe it or not. But hey I got a couple days to think it over before I start the next

fic, so Veggie may end up the one after all. :)

To SupersayiankingTommy: Huh, having to be evil for short lengths of time or a long time. I'd choose short lengths. Whoa,

almost the entire universe being destoryed? O.O Yup, I got it finished. Goku was just smarter due to his temporary seme-ness.

To PiccoloDaimao1020: Thanks! Hope you liked the video!

Chuquita: And so the fic comes to an end! Happy Thanksgiving Everybody!

Goku: (happily) We'll see you next week!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) For some reason I'm worried...


End file.
